Day Dreaming
by WA0520
Summary: Bella get's abused&raped by one of her teachers but she can't tell anyone. She eventually moves to Forks to live with her father and there she meets Edward. Can he help her or will her passed keep her away from him. AH,OOC. Backgrounds on Profile.
1. Preface

Summary: Bella is a normal girl going to high school in Pheonix. Until one day she's singled out by the new long-term sub. She goes from normal girl to being abused and raped in a place that is supposed to be safe. She eventually is able to get away by going to live with her dad in Forks, WA. Once her least favorite place, Forks turns into her safe heaven. There she meets Edward Cullen. He was an orphan, adopted by Carlisle and Esme, his father in jail while his mother is dead. Bella tries to start over, make a new life in Forks, but Edward might just figure out what has happened to Bella. Their past may be closer than they even realize. But will the nightmares that haunt her keep Bella from finding out just how much Edward means to her. And will Jake ever find her again? . . . .

**_(A/N) _I seriously just had a dream like this so I thought I would make a story out of it. **

I do not own Twilight

**_Preface:_**

I ran up to my bedroom as quickly and quietly as I could. I didn't lock the door behind me, that would be too obvious. Instead I went right to the closet and shut the door; going as far back as was possible in the little amount of space.

My breathing was ragged and adrenaline pulsed through my veins as the fear set in. my heart was speeding in my chest. I closed my eyes and prayed to whatever god there was to help me.

I heard the floor creak as someone came up the stairs. They headed straight to my room and walked around. I heard a voice that sent a chill up my spine. "I know you're in here Isabella. Time to come out and play, my sweet."

I had to place a hand over my mouth to keep the sobs coming from my chest quite. My entire frame had started to shake. "Come out Isabella and I won't hurt your little boyfriend." I couldn't manage to keep the whimper that came from my lips quite.

"Ah, you're in the closet, my dear. That's not very creative." I could almost imagine him smiling as he realized he had caught his prey. The footsteps were quick as he came to my hiding place. The door opened and there he stood. All seven feet of him. My nightmare had finally come true.

I could barely breath as I looked up into the cold eyes of the one person I had hoped to never see again. "Hello, Isabella. It's nice to see you again." He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me out of the closet and threw my against my bed.

I wished for someone to come. To save me from this. Or better yet, that this was just a dream and I would wake up any moment. But in reality, no one would be coming to save me, and this wasn't a dream. It was my life.

* * *

**Yes I know it was short. This is just the preface. If you would like me to continue then please review. Thanks guys.**


	2. My Escape

**_(A/N)_ So I know I said it would be a while but my hands started itching and i just had to write. In case you didn't no the first chapter is actualy a forshadowing of what is to come. I will have flashbacks throughout the story to give you a better idea of what happened but most of it is going to be Bella's battle to find what little peace she can in her knew start. Hope you enjoy it. xD**

I do not own Twilight

_**My Escape**_

"Bella, you don't have to go." My mom said for the last of what had been a thousand times before I got on the plane to Washington.

"But mom, I want to go." And it wasn't even a lie. I needed to get away from here as far and as fast as I could.

Regardless of the honestly in my tone my mom looked at me skeptically. "Okay Bella. Call me as soon as you get there. I love you baby." She hugged me tightly.

"I love you too mom." I let go of her and gave her new husband, my step-father, Phil a one armed hug since I had picked up my bags in the other. I walked over to the security to hand them my ticket. I looked back one more time to wave at the two of them before going through security.

My mother's marriage couldn't have come at a better time. It provided me with both an excuse and opportunity to get out of here. My dad's home in Forks, Washington wasn't my favorite place in the world but it was better than being here with _him ._ . . But I shouldn't think of that. I needed to keep my sanity long enough to get on the plane.

It was about an hour later before they started boarding passengers. I just listened to my ipod, keeping my thoughts away from dangerous areas. When they called my section I got up and made my way to the flight gate.

The woman checked my ticket and then motioned me onto the plane. I had a window seat so I put my carry-on in one of the overhead compartments and sat down. Another girl, in her late teens or early twenties, sat down next to me but I just ignored her. I didn't really feel comfortable talking with strangers.

But now I had an uninterrupted amount of time, over two hours, for the thoughts and memories to come back. I closed my eyes and ground my teeth so no one would notice my pain as they washed over me.

___________________________________________________________________

_I was sitting in my History class, at the back of the room, waiting for the teacher to get there. But when the door opened it wasn't Mrs. Jones that came in. It was a hansom man around 25 with black hair and was about seven feet tall._

_"Hello class Mrs. Jones is on an extended sick leave so I will be your teacher for the next couple of weeks." I heard quiet giggles from the other girls in the room. "My name is Mr. Heartwood but I'd prefer it if you called me Jake."_

_This time the girls' laughter was more pronounced and I saw the guys in the room glaring at our new teacher. I rolled my eyes at them. I muttered 'immature' under my breath but one of them heard me and turned around to glare at me. I just ignored it and listened to the teacher._

_"Now since I'm going to be here for a while, how about we start with introductions." He looked around the room at all of us and then back at his roll sheet. __"You, in the back. I'm guessing you're Eric?"_

_Eric looked at him in shock for a second before he nodded his head. Mr. Heartwood, I was not going to call my _teacher_ by his first name, smirked at Eric's shocked face. "I'm good at putting names to faces."_

_He went down the rows like that. Saying someones name and then he would ask them something about themselves. He got to a place on the roll sheet and kept looking down for a long moment before staring back at the class. His eyes passed over everyone and finally rested on me. "And you are Isabella Swan?"_

_His voice had lost the grown-up, professional edge he had had when talking to the other students. It sent a shiver down my spine, a shiver of fear, one that I could not explain at the time. "Yes. But I go by Bella."_

_He smiled a would-be charming smile if I had not heard the edge to his voice that I still couldn't comprehend. "You're name suits you Ms. Swan."_

_He didn't ask me a question like he had the others. He just kept going down the list of names. I saw his eyes, which were such a flat brown they looked black, flick towards me a couple times but I kept my eyes away from his._

_The knot in my stomach was telling me something I didn't understand til later. If only I had known then . . ._

_* * * * * * * * * * * *_

_"Ms. Swan? Can I have a word with you?" I heard _his _voice behind me as I started to walk out of History towards lunch. I immediately stopped and looked back into the classroom as the others headed to go eat._

_"Shut the door and come over here Bella." He was sitting at his desk so I walked over after shutting the door behind me. The uneasy feeling was settling in the pit of my stomach again._

_"What is it Mr. Heartwood?" It had been three weeks but I still didn't feel comfortable calling him by his first name like everyone else in the class._

_He laughed slightly and stood up from his desk and came around to the other side. "I told you Bella, call me Jake." I didn't say anything as he leaned against the desk about a foot away from me. I took a slow step back; putting more space between us._

_He continued after a short pause. "I wanted to talk to you about something." His hand trailed up the length of my arm. I gasped and stepped further back. He smirked a little. "Oh, come on Bella. Don't be like that. I know you like me too."_

_He placed a hand on my cheek and I swatted it away; starting for the door. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. "You'll leave when I say you can Ms. Swan. Is that understood?" A small whimper escaped my lips as he twisted the wrist he still held. I nodded fast and he eased up on his grip, but not enough for me to take my hand back._

_He smirked again before leaning in towards me, pulling me close to him. He tilted my head up before . . ._

_____________________________________________________________________

_Bing. Bing. Bing._

The seatbelt sign turned on as the captain's voice came over the intercom. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. We are now starting on our descent to Seattle. We ask that you please return to your seats and put your seatbelts back on with the seats and trays in the upright position and all carry-ons stowed properly in the overhead compartments or under your seats. Thank you for flying with American Airlines and I hope you enjoyed your flight."

After he finished talking I noticed a tear sliding down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away before looking out the window while we descended towards Washington.

I can have a new start. Get a new life and hopefully leave the past far behind me. This was my escape . . .

* * *

**So this is basically a set up for both her coming to Forks and also for what happened. Please review good or bad. 5 reviews for next chapter. xD Love you guys.**


	3. Home

I would like to dedicate this chapter to_** eDebsTheSlytherinSnapfan, Ellie829, kaylamarie2012, hopeisabluebird, tiggerlover1971, Swimming cutie xoxo, Dramione90, TEAMedwardFORlife2013, Windows of the World, **_and_** redfox816**_ who have all reviewed to the past two chapters of my story and given me a smile for the day. Thank you all and I really appreciate it.

**_(A/N) _Hey guys, I'm sorry the update took so long. I finished my essay but I had other homework I had to do and my parents took me to go look at stuff for my birthday, Which is in 23 days xD, so I didn't have much time. But I made a new record. Five paragraph essay in two hours, while doing the research at the same time. xD My brothers hate me to say the least. Well I hape you all enjoy the chapter. . .**

* * *

I do not own Twilight.

_**Home**_

When I got off the plane with the rest of the passengers I debated with myself whether to go right to baggage claim or find Charlie, my dad, first. But my decision was made for me when I heard someone calling my name.

I turned to see that it was Charlie yelling and waving me over. When I got to him he put an arm around me in a one-armed hug. I flinched a little, it was hard to let people touch me, but he didn't seem to notice anything. "I've missed you kid. How was your flight?" Charlie started to lead me over to baggage claim with his arm still over my shoulders.

"Long." In so many ways. "But I' m happy to be back. I missed you too dad." You saved my life.

We walked out of the airport to the cruiser. Charlie was the Police chief of Forks so it was the only car he had. I didn't like driving in his car, nothing slows down traffic like a cop, but I would have taken it any day than be back in Phoenix.

During the three hour drive from Seattle to Forks it was mostly quite. But it wasn't uncomfortable, me and Charlie just didn't talk much. It was normal and sometimes it was better than the millions of questions Renee asked me while we drove places together.

When we got to the familiar house that I had spent part of my childhood at I felt relief. _I was finally here._ A new home, a new start. I looked around as I got out. There was a faded red, 1953 Chevy truck sitting in the driveway.

"Hey dad, whose truck is that?" He smiled over at me.

"That is your homecoming gift." I felt a grin stretch across my face.

"Really?" He nodded and laughed at my excited tone. "Oh, thank you dad. It's perfect, I love it. Thank you so much." For a moment I stepped out of my own restrictions and hugged my dad before quickly going over to see my truck.

I heard Charlie laughing behind me but I was too excited to really care all that much. Well, I wouldn't have to walk to school now.

After I finished with my hyper fit Charlie helped me take my bags inside. I didn't have much so we had it all in one trip. Charlie led me up to my room on the west side. I had pretty much owned this room since I was born. The walls were still the same light blue and my old lace curtains were still hanging in front of the windows.

The only differences were the desk and computer that Charlie had put in the room so I would be able to e-mail Renee. I laughed silently when I saw that the rocking chair was still in the room.

Charlie set my bags down and then left me to unpack. It was something my mother never would have been able to do and I was thankful for it. I needed a couple minutes to myself to think over some things. I really shouldn't give myself time to think but it wasn't something I could get out of.

I started to unpack my things while I thought. Taking my time to hang up my clothes in the closet or put them in the draws on my dresser. My mind wandered as I worked on the automatic tasks.

I had left Phoenix without telling anyone at school that I was doing so. I knew _he_ would notice my absence but I was hoping he wouldn't know where I had gone, for a while at the very least.

Eventually one of the other teachers would slip and say I had gone to live with Charlie. All he needed to do after that was look in my file to figure out where I was exactly. On one hand I was hopeful that he wouldn't come looking for me. That he didn't need me anymore and would move on. But the other side of me was telling me that once he had found out where I had gone he would stop at nothing to find me.

As that thought ran through my mind I heard a chilling voice in my mind. "You can't leave now Isabella. You belong to me." Even in my head the voice sent a shiver running down my spine. He would come. It was only a matter of time; of however long and where I was at the time.

* * * * * * * * * * *

After I had put most of my stuff away I went downstairs to have dinner with Charlie before going to bed. He ordered a pizza saying 'that if you didn't want to die this was the best option.' I had remembered that he couldn't cook from my visits with him before. After that I asked if I could be put in charge of food. He agreed with me and told me where food money was and that I could make whatever I wanted. _I would need to go grocery shopping after school tomorrow._

We talked while we ate our pizza. Not much considering neither of us were big talkers but it was nice. Our conversation wasn't forced. The silences between us weren't uncomfortable like it is a lot of the time with other people, it was just how we were.

Later, when we were done eating and had cleaned up, I went up to my room for bed, not wanting to be tired for school tomorrow. I quickly showered and changed before climbing into my warm covers.

The rain came down hard that night so I didn't get much sleep. It quieted down in the early hours of the morning, finally quiet enough for me to sleep. Exhausted my eyes slipped closed and I entered a dreamless oblivion.

* * i* * * * * * * * * *

When I woke a rush of happiness filled my body. Yes, I was dead exhausted and the rain was still coming down against my window but that didn't matter to me. Today I could go to school and learn instead of worry if I was going to have to go through . . . something. It was still hard for me to make sense of my previous predicament, even if it was just in my head.

I hurried to get dressed throwing on a warm blue sweater and comfortable jeans. I went downstairs to get some breakfast and noticed that Charlie wasn't there. I went over to the fringe and found a note stuck to the front.

It was from Charlie so I quickly read over it. 'Bella'

_**I had to go to the station. I usually leave at this time so I won't see you until I get back around five.**_

_**I left food money in the cupboard over the stove and your truck keys are on the table by the door.**_

_**The school isn't hard to find, just drive north on the main road and you won't be able to miss it.**_

_**See you when I get home,**_

_**Dad**_

I put the note in the trash and reached up to get the food money out of the cupboard. I ate a quick bowl of cereal before taking a piece of pen and paper out to write a grocery list so I could head right over to the store after school.

Then I went upstairs to brush my teeth and grab my backpack. It was still pretty early when I got downstairs but I figured I would have to check in still so I grabbed my keys from the table and went outside.

I locked the door quickly and then ran to my truck as fast as I could without tripping. It was only January so it was still pretty cold, especially when you have lived in one of the sunniest places in the U.S. since you were one.

I turned my truck on and laughed when I jumped a foot off the seat because of the loud engine. _Oh, well. A truck this old is bound to have its flaws._ And with that I headed off to school, feeling more at home since the beginning of my end . . .

* * *

**Sorry for the boring chapter but I can't just skip right over it. Cullens are in the next chapter so you have that to look forward to. Hope you enjoyed the chapter thats for reading.**

**I love to hear your thoughts, good or bad, so Please review. When you do I get to smile for no reason which is always fun. I'm serious everytime I get a review I start smiling before I even read it. My family thinks I'm going insane but hey, don't you wish sometimes that you had something to smile about.**


	4. New Begining

**_This chapter has been dedicated to _**sprinter1 yesisalas 1122 DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan Kitasky123 Windows of the World saz321 ponyfrog123 hopeisabluebird, **_Thank you for the amazing reviews._**

**_(A/N) _I finished the next chapter, yay!!!!!!!!! It took me two hours last night and an hour this morning so I hope you all enjoy. xD xx**

I do not own Twilight

_**New beginning**_

When I got to school there was only about two or three cars in the student parking lot. I drove over to the lot in front of the office building so I wouldn't have to walk, I could just drive back over.

I got out of the cab of my truck and walked as quickly as I could, without falling from my clumsiness, to get out of the cold January air. After getting inside and closing the door behind me I looked around at my surroundings. It was warmer in here than I had expected. There was a bunch of fake plants around the office, like there wasn't enough outside. The room wasn't large and it was cut in half by the front desk. Behind the desk I saw a middle-aged women with orange-red hair sitting with a book in her hands, with a name plate that told me her name was Ms. Cope in front of her.

She looked up when she heard my entrance. She smiled a friendly smile at me as I walked up to the desk. I smiled in return. "How may I help you dear?"

"Um . . . I'm Isabella Swan. I'm here to um . . ." I didn't know why but I felt extremely nervous. Maybe because I was in an unfamiliar school. I wasn't sure, but schools always reminded me of _him_.

"Ah, Isabella."

"Bella." I corrected her automatically. It had just become something I did when I met knew people.

"Yes Bella, you're here to get you're schedule. We've been waiting for you to get here." _Great, I knew it was going to be something along those lines._ As she busied herself with getting my stuff I waited patiently. I had never been one to rush around like a lunatic. I preferred to take my time and get it done right the first time.

She finished printing something off her computer and came back over to me. "Okay Bella. Here's your schedule and a map of the school." She ran quickly through my classes and pointed out the best routes to get there. "Also you'll need to get this slip signed by all your teachers and give it back to me at the end of the day."

I thanked her and then went back outside, quickly walking back to my truck. I started it to its thunderously loud volume, earning a couple stares from those students who were here. Many of the students had gotten here while I had been inside the office.

I felt a familiar blush creep over my cheeks at the evident age of my truck until I noticed most of the students cars were old like mine. The only nice cars in the lot were a red BMW M3 and a silver Volvo C30. Don't ask me how I knew the cars make-and-models, I had never been a car person before but these two cars stood out among the others.

I parked my truck quickly in one of the student parking spaces and shut it off so I wouldn't attract any more unwanted stares. I settled into my seat and read over the map so I wouldn't have to have it in front of my nose all day.

I had English first, followed by Government, Trig, Spanish, Lunch, Biology, and Gym. I was okay with all but Trig and Gym. I was a good student but I just didn't catch on as fast in math and someone who is so clumsy they're almost disabled like me should never be aloud to participate in gym. I felt myself grimace just thinking about it.

Too soon for my liking my truck's cab started to cool down from the winter air without the heater on so I got out and started walking to where my first block was supposed to be.

I was the first one in the room but I went over to the teacher, Mrs. O'hanlon and handed her my slip. I decided to keep my jacket on since the last bruises from _Jake_, even in my mind his name came out with venom, had given me before I left still hadn't disappeared completely.

She smiled at me before signing the slip and then handing me a textbook and pointing to a seat at the back of the room. She also gave me a few papers; what to expect in her class, a list of stories we would be covering, the way she graded, etc. Pretty much all the normal stuff teachers gave you at the beginning of the year.

I skimmed through the reading list before the first bell rang to get a feel of what the class would be like. It was mostly stuff that I had already read; Bronte, Shakespeare, pretty much the classical writers. That was comforting but also rather boring.

The bell rang and the class past by, moving slowly. I could hear the whispers during class about the "new girl," namely me and though I was at the back of the room they still managed to shoot glances at me all through class.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, I hurried to pick up all my stuff and leave. While I was stuffing my notebook into my bag a nerdy, chess club looking kid with glasses and greasy black hair leaned across the aisle towards me. "Hi. You must be Isabella. I'm Eric."

I smiled at him though I wasn't really in the mood to talk. "Bella. Hey Eric." He smiled in return to my response.

"Where's your next class, Bella?" He asked with a hopeful smile. Probably hopeful that I'm in his next class, which in this small of a school it wouldn't surprise me.

"Um . . ." I had to get my schedule out of my bag since I didn't really remember. "Government, with Mr. John." I grimaced at the idea of_ Mr._ John.

"Ah, that's too bad. I got Gym next." _I was right._ "Well if you want I could walk you to class. Since it's on the way anyway." His smile was a little bit _too_ friendly. _I was sooo not ready to deal with this._

"Um . . . well I have to go do something before class starts so I'll see you around. Thanks for offering though." I left the room before he could say anything. I felt guilty for doing it but it wasn't something I could handle at the moment.

I walked to Government, a little apprehensive about having another male teacher. I guess they're right when they say those things you wish you could forget will stay with you forever. I flinched at that thought.

When I entered the room I saw a man that was most likely in his late forties. He smiled at me when he saw me, probably knowing who I was instantly.

But it wasn't like the threatening smiles _he_ had given me. It was more professional, like a teacher _should_ behave. I came forward and gave him the note and he handed me a textbook, showing me to a seat that was, again, at the back.

Next to my seat was a bubbly looking girl that was small in the extreme. She had small pixie-like features and short, cropped black hair that stuck out in a million directions but still managed to look styled and neat. I could also tell that she was short, even short for my 5 foot 4 inches. Her height probably only reached about 4' 11' or somewhere within an inch or two of that.

She was practically bouncing in her seat as I sat down. She leaned over and whispered to me since Mr. John had already started the class. "Hey I'm Alice." She smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Bella. Nice to meet you." And I wasn't kidding, I might actually like this girl. She wasn't staring at me or making me feel uncomfortable like everyone else.

"So, where did you move from?" The two of us were just ignoring the teacher at the front of the class. _Aw, well. History classes are boring anyway._

"Phoenix." I heard her laugh and looked at her questionably.

"Wow. Forks must really suck then. After living in constant sun."

I shrugged. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be. It's cold but . . . I don't know there is just something about this place." _I feel safe under the trees._

After that Mr. John came down the rows pacing out our assignment for the day. We didn't get another chance to start talking until after the bell had rung. "What you got next?" Alice said while I was trying to make my book fit in my bag; I wasn't having much luck.

"Um . . . Trig, I think. What about you?" I wanted Alice to be in another one of my classes. She was the only one that I've met so far that didn't make me feel nervous.

"I have Biology." She frowned a little. "I guess I'll see you around Bella."

"Yeah, see ya Alice." I walked outside with her and then we both headed to opposite sides of campus.

My last two classes before lunch went about the same way. I would walk in, hand the teacher my slip to get signed, they would hand me a textbook and give me a seat in the back, and then all my classmates would stare at me.

One girl, Jessica was her name, sat next to me in both classes and invited me to sit with her friends at lunch. I accepted more out of courtesy than an actual desire. I would rather have sat alone so I wouldn't be the center of attention. We walked to the cafeteria after the last bell in Spanish rang.

After we got something to eat she led me over to her table where her friends were sitting. She introduced me to them all but the only thing I remembered was there were six girls and three guys. Also Eric from my first block was there. I didn't know the other two guys.

Jessica started chatting with all her friends and I stayed quite. I never really talked too much so I was hoping they wouldn't be offended by it. My mind was drifting when I felt someone's presence to my right.

I didn't look over immediately and whoever it was touched my shoulder lightly. I jumped about a foot in the air and the action didn't go unnoticed around the table. I looked swiftly to my right where a boy with blond hair, light blue eyes, and a baby face was sitting. His face was a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Are you okay?" Yes, the amusement was coming out in his voice. That made me just a little mad.

"I don't like being touched." He looked like he was holding in laughter now, though everyone around me was just giggling anyway. I had to make myself look at him politely now. I smiled before apologizing. "I'm sorry about that. I'm Bella." I reached out my hand to shake his and he took it.

"Mike." I only held on to his hand for as long as courtesy demanded. Just touching someone else's hand made me slightly uneasy. He talked with me while we ate asking the unoriginal 'what do you ask the new kid?' questions.

I was in the middle of my conversation with Mike when I saw the girl from my Gov't class. She was sitting at a table with four other students, three boys and another girl.

One of the guys had his arm around Alice's shoulder so I was guessing they were together. He had blond hair and was really tall, especially compared to Alice. The boy next to him had his arm around a blond girl. He looked close to as tall as his friend but he was extremely muscular, like body-builder muscular. His curly brown hair was cut short so it didn't even pass his ears.

The blonde girl next to him was tall and slim. She had one of those figures that just make every girl in the room take a hit on their self-esteem. The last boy, though, caught me eyes more than the others. He had extremely messy bronze hair and looked younger than the other two boys. He sat back in his chair, relaxed. Not seeming to really care about what was around him. He talked and laughed with the others but I could tell that he was more quiet than the others.

Just then Mike excused himself from the table and I leaned over towards Jessica. I nodded at Alice and her friends and then asked her in a quiet voice. "Who are they?"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. But I have to go to school now so I decided I'd leave it here. Seriously it's almost seven and my brother will be mad if he has to wait on me. **

**Hope you all enjoy it. REVIEW please. Because reviews are like my ice cream when there is none in the fridge. And we don't have any right now. :(**

**So make me happy by righting a review xD, even if it's only one word, you'll make me smile. I'm seriously not trying to guilt you guys into it. I'm just bored so I'm writing a bunch of stuff until my brother yells at me to get my ass off the computer.**

**Oh, no. That's him. I better go. Love you all. xx :D**


	5. The Cullens

**A thank you to **nbf4eva sprinter1 deadvenusblue lydia-sempia Windows of the World nothing but a prayer SouthrnBelle hopeisabluebird Kitasky123 plum408 kaylamarie2012 **for reviewing the last chapter. It means a lot guys. xD**

**_(A/N) _So here's the next chapter. Cullens are in this one, hense the title. Enjoy.**

I do not own Twilight

_**The Cullens**_

_"Who are they?"_

Jessica looked around to see who I was talking about until her gaze rested on Alice and her friends. "Oh, that's the Cullens." This surprised me; _they were a family._

"They don't look related." I looked back over towards Alice's group to see if they looked alike. Apart from the two blonds and all of them being extremely pale there was nothing. They all looked completely different.

"No, they're all adopted. They moved down here like, a few years ago. They mostly keep to themselves. The two blonds though, Rosalie and Jasper, are related. They're twins. Alice; Emmett, the big guy; and Edward, the one with the bronze hair, are all only children. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them all."

"Wow. That's really nice of them. To adopt all those kids like that." I shifted my gaze away from her to look towards the Cullens.

"I guess so." Something about her tone made me think that she didn't really think so. "But I think Mrs. Cullen can't have kids or something like that." She shrugged and I decided to ignore her attitude instead of calling attention to it. "And they're all together; Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. And they LIVE together."

"It's not like they're actually related though." I said as I continued to stare at the Cullens.

"I know but you have to admit it's weird." I just shrugged, not bringing my eyes back to her.

We stopped talking about the Cullens then though I kept shooting glances over at them. There was just something that was pulling me towards them, like a magnet. I couldn't explain it but I didn't feel the need to try.

After lunch was over all of us got up. I started walking with one of the girls, I think her name was Angela, that also had Biology next to. Mike followed us there since he was in our class too. I knew I was going to have to do something about Mike or his presence was going to make things even harder.

We entered the room and I went straight over to the teacher, Mr. Banner. He was a lot like Mr. John; middle aged, not overly friendly, etc. So I wasn't worried like I had been before Government. He took my slip and signed it then handed me a text book as he pointed to where I would be sitting.

My seat was at the back in the middle row. I could already feel the stares I was getting from my classmates. I ignored them and just sat down. A few moments later I heard the chair scrape against the linoleum floor. I looked up and was shocked to see who was standing there.

"Hello, my name is Edward." He smiled down at me as he took his seat. He looked even more amazing close up. He was tall, especially to my 5-4 stature, about 6 foot, maybe a little more. He was more muscular than he had looked compared to when Emmett was sitting right there but not excessively so. And his eyes were the most beautiful green. Not a hazel or washed out blue-green, but bright emerald green. I felt lie I could get lost in his eyes but his voice knocked me out of my trance. "You must be Bella."

He put out his hand to me and against my better judgment I took his hand. I felt a spark of electricity when our skin touched and I took my hand back as soon as courtesy aloud.

My mind was blank, however, and I couldn't think of anything to say to him. So of course I said the stupidest thing. "How do you know my name?"

He laughed before answering. "I think everyone knows your name. The entire town has been waiting on your arrival." _I knew it was something like that._ He laughed again as a light blush colored my cheeks. "But if your referring to the fact that I called you Bella, Alice gave me a heads up."

His smile was intoxicating, it made me want to smile. So I did. Of course, I was also blushing like mad. Thankfully he didn't comment.

Mr. Banner went up to the front of the class at this time so we both faced the front. "Okay class, quite down. Today we're doing a lab. You're going to be placing these five slides into the fazes of mitosis. You'll be working together with your partners to label them. I'll be around to check when you're done." Mr. Banner explained the assignment and then started hading out the material for the lab.

I was glad that I had been in an advanced class back home, we had already covered all of this. After everything was handed out Mr. Banner walked back to the front of the class and said, "Begin."

"Ladies first." I looked over at Edward who was motioning for me to start with a smile plastered on his face. I nodded slightly as I felt the blush creeping into my cheeks and took the microscope from him.

I looked at the slide briefly; silently thanking, again, that I had done this lab before. "Um, Prophase." I started to remove the slide without looking up.

"You mind if I check?" I shrugged slid the microscope back over to Edward.

He looked at it for a moment before smiling and writing our answer down. He put the next slide in and looked into the microscope. He mumbled 'Anaphase' under his breath before writing it down on the sheet.

"You mind if I check?" He looked up at me and smirked; passing over the microscope. I looked at the slide and a slight frown slipped onto my face when I saw he had it right. I held out my hand to him. "Slide three."

He set it in my hand and I looked at it. "Interphase." I pushed the microscope back over to him before he asked and he checked my answer before writing it on the lab sheet. The rest of the lab continued in the same fashion and when I looked up to check how far everyone else was I noticed we were the only ones done.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" I looked back at him to answer his question.

"Well I haven't been here long but so far it's good."

And I wasn't even making it up. I actually did like Forks. The rain was a big downfall but it felt different here than in Phoenix, safer. There was just something I liked about the small town.

He raised his eyebrow and I saw a smirk on his face. "Don't you mean, 'this is the most boring place ever and I wish I could leave.'" Both of us laughed lightly.

"No, I'm serious. I kinda like it here. It feels like home. The city life isn't all it's cracked up to be." I shrugged slightly and blushed at having said that to him. _He would think I'm insane._

His eyebrows were raised in surprise but there was something else in his eyes that I couldn't understand. "You know you're the first person to believe that, besides myself." A grin stretched across his face.

Before I could answer Mr. Banner came up behind us, probably wondering why we weren't working. He looked down at our paper and when he saw it was finished he read over our answers.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. Don't you think that Isabella should have got a chance with the microscope?" Teachers like that kind of bothered me. just because someone sits next to a smart kid they think that they aren't working. Before I could answer Edward spoke up.

"Actually _Bella_," He put an emphasis on my name. "did three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at me; obviously not believing what Edward said. "Have you done this lab before at your old school, Miss. Swan?"

I answered him in a soft voice, my cheeks turning red. "Yes."

"Were you in an advanced placement program?" I nodded once in response. "Well then I guess it's good you two are partners." He walked away looking a little disgruntled.

Edward and I talked for the rest of class until the bell rang. It was light talk, but it was also noticeably easier to talk to him than the others, like with Alice. We left with a quick 'see you tomorrow' and I headed off to gym.

* * * * * * * * * *

When I got to the gym the coach gave me a uniform and told me I would be participating today. I couldn't believe it. My first day here and they were already subjecting me to this torture; though I was probably more of a danger to all of them. It was bad enough that I had to take gym all four years instead of just the previous two in Arizona.

Coach Clapp, my teacher, gave me a locker combination and I changed in the girls locker room with the others. When I went into the gym I noticed our class was mixed with the seniors as well. Two of them stood out among the others, but that was probably because everyone was staying out of their way.

Emmett and Jasper were standing against the wall of the gym. They would have looked completely bored if it wasn't for the large smile plastered on Emmett's face.

Suddenly Emmett looked over at me, like he could feel my eyes on him, and his grin stretched even wider on his face. He glanced back at Jasper and mumbled something before shrugging away from the wall and heading straight for me.

Their forms were even more intimidating close up, especially for someone as small as be. I swear I could wrap both my hands around Emmett's forearm and my finger tips wouldn't even touch. And then standing next to Jasper is like standing next to a flag pole. Yes, they were very intimidating guys.

"Hey Bells. What's up. Alice was telling us about you. I'm Emmett by the way." He just talked like we were old friends. Like there was no awkward first meeting. And the fact that he was talking like a little kid and slightly bouncing made me laugh.

Jasper started to speak next to him. "Hi Bella. Excuse my brother for his childishness. I'm Jasper." Neither of them offered to shake my hand, something that I was grateful for.

I gave them a quick 'hey' and then the coach started gym. I went to the side the juniors were on and they went with the other seniors. Our warm ups were separate but we were doing the activity together. And today was volleyball. _Great._ Note sarcasm.

Coach Clapp split us off into small enough sections but she let us pick our own teams.

Emmett was picked as a team captain along with one of the juniors. Emmett got first pick and his choice surprised me. "Bella." I walked over to him with a light blush on my cheeks. When I got next to him he whispered something to me. "I thought I would save you from what is Mike Newton. He keeps looking at you weird."

"Thank you Emmett. But I'm not very good. You might want to make sure I don't touch the ball or someone is going to get hurt. And that's not an if." He laughed at me though I was completely serious.

When everyone was split off into the teams we went to start the game. At first the ball never came to me. I would just stand in the back and watch my team mates, who were actually pretty good apart from a few. But then the ball came straight towards me and I had to hit it so I wouldn't have a black eye.

I hit the ball hard but instead of going over the net, it went under it. I thought that was the worse of it until the ball bounced back up, still going fast, and hit Mike where it hurts. I gasped and covered my mouth as I stared at him shocked. I heard him curse before he fell to his knees.

I saw Emmett and Jasper, along with a few other guys, rolling on the ground laughing their asses off. Th e coach came over to see what had happened and when she saw Mike she made one of the seniors get off the ground and take him to the nurse. The guys laughed harder as he got up and started limping away.

When the had calmed themselves enough Emmett and Jasper came over to me. "Now I know what you meant about hurting someone. But if you hurt Newton like that everyday I think I'll keep you on my team." He started laughing again. And it seemed like he couldn't help it.

"Seriously Bella that was the best thing that's happened here in a long time. Priceless." I started laughing a little with them. The rest of class was uneventful and soon the final bell rang. Jasper and Emmett said goodbye to me before heading into the boys locker room.

I got dressed as quick as I could before dashing out of the changing rooms and heading towards the parking lot. I was kind of surprised with myself at the day I had. I had actually met people that I could be friends with.

* * *

**So there you go. A little bit of the Cullens for all the vamp lovers, though they're human for this story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Today is my dad's birthday so I won't be able to write anymore but I'll update soon.**

**Review because you know it makes me happy. xD Bye for now guys. :P**


	6. Because of You

**_This chapter is for _**shootingstar820 kaylamarie2012 Skaterchick n Proud of It sprinter1 DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan lydia-sempia Kitasky123 nbf4eva **_Thanks for the reviews guys._**

**_(A/N) Sorry about the delay guys. Here's the next chapter._**

I do not own Twilight

_**Because of You**_

After dropping my slip off at the office I ran back to the parking lot. I jumped into the cab of my truck and turned on the thunderously, loud engine of my truck. I pulled out of the lot quickly and drove towards the town's grocery. I pulled in and took out the list I had made that morning. I went over it again; making sure I knew what I needed to get and checking if I had written everything down.

I took my wallet with the food money out of my bag and then went into the store. Pushing the cart around the aisles was nice, it felt normal. I walked around slowly while everyone else seemed to be on fast forward. I reveled in the normalness of shopping while they just thought of it as a chore.

When I had everything I payed for the groceries and then drove back home. Charlie wasn't back yet when I got there; he worked late at the station. I put all the groceries away. I'll admit I'm a little OCD so I organized everything in the cupboards and fridge.

After that I too out some stuff to make chicken. I put some barbeque sauce on it and the stuck it in the oven on low so it would be ready when Charlie got home but it wouldn't burn. I also got some stuff out for a salad and put some mashed potatoes in the microwave to heat up.

After everything was ready for dinner I went up to my room to get some homework done. I ended up finishing before Charlie got home. I was just walking into the kitchen when he came through the door. "Bella?"

"I'm in the kitchen." I turned on the microwave to heat the mashed potatoes and took the chicken out of the oven. Charlie came around the bend when the microwave went off. "Dinner's done."

Charlie sat down in his chair and I put everything on the table. "It smells good Bells." I smiled in response as he put the food on his plate. I followed his lead and took a piece of chicken, some potatoes, and made a salad.

We ate in silence but it was comfortable. I finished first and started to get up to was my dishes, no dishwasher. "I'll do the dishes Bella. If you're gonna cook I'm not going to make you wash too." He laughed lightly and I smiled, sitting back in my seat. "So how was your first day?"

"It was okay. I met some people that are pretty nice." I looked out the window blankly, just watching the water hit the glass while images of the Cullens ran through my head.

"Oh, like who?" He seemed happy that I had possibly made some new friends.

"Well, the Cullens were the nicest." Especially Edward and Alice.

He smiled again. "Dr. Cullen's kids?" I nodded. "I'm not surprised. They're a good bunch of kids. Never had any trouble from a single one of them. And that's more than I can say for kid's whose families have lived here for generations."

We talked more about how my day went. I skipped over gym. There's no way he would ever let me live it down. After that I went up to my room. I grabbed my bathroom stuff and went to go take a shower. When I was finished I went back to my room and got under my covers. I was exhausted so I fell asleep quickly. But it was only to pick up where my mind left off on the plane.

* * * * * * * * * *

_I looked back at the door to see it was locked. His hand held fast to my wrist, locking me in an iron grasp. He pulled me swiftly to him and wrapped his arms around me tightly._

_His lips crashed onto mine and his grip was so tight I couldn't even try to move, I could barely breath. When he pulled away slightly he whispered in a voice that sent chills from the soles of my feet to the tip of my crown. "You are mine Isabella. You will never get away from me. I will always find you."_

_I tried to control my breathing but failed in my attempts to calm myself. One of my worst nightmares was coming true. "Don't worry princess, you'll learn to enjoy it." he started to remove my cloths and my body immediately locked down, something I did under stress. I felt no emotion and my eyes closed so I saw nothing but blackness._

_And there, in his classroom with people I knew all around, he took me._

_______________________________________________________________________

_The final bell rang and I could hear the students running to freedom. After the halls emptied he let me put my cloths back on and unlocked the door. He left before me and I was thankful for that. I didn't want to look at him anymore._

_When my cloths were on I tried to make myself as presentable as possible. I walked quickly; away from the room I now hated, away from the memories, and away from _him.

_But my emotions stayed locked inside. I didn't cry. Didn't let anyone see the turmoil going on inside of me. I promised myself I wouldn't cry because of him. I would _not_ give him that satisfaction. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve anything from me . . ._

_But he had it. He took everything without asking. He took it away from me without my will and I could do nothing about it._

_When I finally made it home I went straight to the shower. My mom wasn't there to witness me in my state since she taught kindergarten and they didn't get out for another hour._

_I felt extremely dirty. No one should be aloud to touch me now. I scrubbed my entire body but I couldn't get the feeling off of me. I gave up after a half hour and dried off. I looked over my naked body to assess what he had done._

_I had brushes running up both my arms and legs. They were ruffly in the shape of his fingers. There was a bruise under my eye from where he had hit me when I tried to scream once. But the worst damage was on the inside where no one could see. It was inside and it hurt worse than all my bruises._

_I turned away from the mirror disgusted with myself. I put on some cloths that would cover up the bruises. My mom would see the one under my eye but she would just think that I fell down or something._

_I felt extremely tired, emotionally and physically, so I claimed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. Renee must have let me sleep because it was dark when I opened my eyes._

_Everything from the previous day came flooding back into my mind and I had to force back the tears. I will not cry over him. I will never give him that satisfaction, even if he isn't here to witness it._

_* * * * * * * * * *_

I'm not sure when I woke up in my dream but my open eyes didn't stop the images. I was currently forcing back present tears at the replay in my head. It was even worse than the first time but I pushed back the water in my eyes. The same thing still applied. _I will never cry over him._

It was five thirty when I looked at the clock so I got up. I went to take another shower because my body was covered in cold sweat from my dream. I finished getting ready and dressed before I went downstairs.

Charlie was already gone when I got to the kitchen. I made a quick bowl of cereal and ate in the silence. After I finished I went to brush my teeth and get my books.

With my book bag in one hand and my truck keys in the other I walked outside with my jacket pulled around me tightly. The frigged air hit me hard but it was also refreshing, bringing with it the smell of the, inevitable, coming rain. I locked the door quickly before getting in m truck.

The dream I had just had was still shaking me up. I wasn't sure if I could get through the day with no one noticing. But a single thought made me smile. It washed the images from my mind and replaced it with a good feeling. _I would get to see the Cullens today._

And though I was scared everyday. I had to force myself not to cry. Though I couldn't let myself trust people anymore. And though I had to put up a mask so no one would ever know. I finally felt happy again. Because of them. For the first time in six months I felt hope again . . .

* * *

**This chapter is based off the song "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. I hoped you liked it. Review, because reviews are like my ice cream when my mom won't buy anymore. And I'm out of ice cream so I need my fix. xD **

**PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE: Okay guys so here's the thing. I'm going to Florida next week for the family vacation at Disney. This week I have a ton of things to do so I'm ready to go; homework, packing, shopping, more homework from my bitchy teachers. And my mom isn't letting me bring my computer with me next week. So I'm sorry to say that the next chapter might be delayed for a little while. I'm going to try to get another chapter up before I leave but I don't know if I'll have time or not.**

**Thanks for understanding guys. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Even if I have to stay up til one one day this week. . . Okay I might not go that far but I will try.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chapeter. I needed to go back and tell a little more about Bella's situation and I felt that was the best way to start. I'll go into more in later chapters that was just the start. Thanks again adn remember to review. xD**

**Love you all.**


	7. Blood

**Thanks to **beanybaby, winchesterxgirl, BabyStarStruck., Edward and Bella rule x, Windows of the World, nbf4eva, Kitasky123, peaceISmyANTIdrug, sprinter1, and kaylamarie2012 **Your reviews really inspire me to keep writing. Wow one away from 60!! Thank you so much.**

**_(A/N)_ So Don't you love me for updating. Because of all you fabulous reviews, and the fact I convinced my mom to pick me up early and I finished my homework, I wrote the next chapter. I'm really happy I had time, but tomorrow is my brother's birthday so I can't write tomorrow so it's good I finished tonight. Hope you like it. . .**

I do not own Twilight

**_Blood_**

When I got to school I half ran to my English class because it had started raining so hard. I couldn't actually run or I would fall on my face in the mud but I went as quickly as I could.

I got into the classroom and took off my raincoat. I was wearing a sweatshirt underneath so I wasn't cold. No one else was in the classroom yet so I decided to just draw on my notebook. I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew the room was full of my classmates and the late bell was ringing.

Turns out Mike was in my English class too and he sat down in the seat next to me. He was about to start talking when Mrs. O'hanlon started the lecture. I thanked my lucking stars and took careful notes on the topic she was discussing today. He didn't get another chance to talk during class but when the late bell rang he insisted on walking me to my next class.

He started chatting but it was uncomfortable. Nothing like how it was talking with Edward . . . or Alice. I said goodbye to him at the door to my Government class and went inside. Alice was already sitting in the same seat as yesterday and I hurried to sit down next her.

"Hi Bella." She had a big smile on her face and her voice was high pitched. I laughed a little at her enthusiasm. It was nice to laugh again.

"Hey Alice. You might won't to take the tone down a bit." She frowned causing me to laugh again. "So, how are you doing today Alice."

"Fine I guess. Gym was annoying and Edward was being weird today so volleyball was no fun. He's the only one who can beat me. Oh, that reminds me. Do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

That was unexpected. I enjoyed talking to the Cullens but as far as I knew they kept to themselves and only really talked to each other. "Sure that would be nice." I smiled at her but then she had to ruin it.

"Emmett and Jasper told me what happened in gym." She smirked and I felt the blood start to color my cheeks. I put my head down and let my hair cover my face. I heard her start laughing. "Oh, come on. It's hilarious. I've been waiting for someone to stick it to him since we moved here.

"I didn't mean to hit him it was an accident." Surprisingly, she frowned.

"Damn. You didn't really try to hit him? That's too bad. You deserved to after him following you around and not giving you any space to breath." I looked at her confused. "Oh, come on Bella. Your face is so easy to read. I can tell you don't like him hanging around you like he's been doing."

I shrugged letting it go. She could read it on my face and I didn't feel like getting into it at the moment. We talked during class while we did the 'silent' work Mr. John had assigned us.

When the bell rang we grabbed our books and started walking out the door. We went our separate ways and Alice yelled, "See you at lunch," before I was out of hearing distance.

Trig and Spanish passed quickly and I walked to lunch. Jessica hadn't taken me telling her I was sitting with the Cullens as well as I had hoped. But it's not like I promised her I would sit with her _every_ day.

I saw Alice waiting outside the cafeteria for me and quickened my pace. "Hey Bella." I smiled and waved at her and we walked in together. People hadn't stopped their staring and I felt a little uncomfortable.

Alice went up to get food with me and then we walked over to her usual table. The others weren't there yet so I sat next Alice and started eating while we talked. A few minutes later I heard a familiar booming voice at the table with us.

"Well looky here. We picked up a stray." Emmett said and then laughed when I blushed. "How you doing Bells."

"Alright, and you Em." Rosalie was standing next to him; a tray of food in her hands and looking at him like he was an idiot but still with a smile on her face.

"I'm okay. By the way, this is Rosalie. Bells, Rose. Rosie, Bella."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Rosie?" She said before giving me a polite smile that I returned. They both sat down across from me and Alice but Em was still looking straight at Rose.

Emmett pouted. "But I like calling you Rosie." His face was priceless and I had to hold back the laughs trying to escape.

"Ah, sorry baby. But that's too bad. Don't call me Rosie." Emmett's frown depend and he looked like a five year old though he was about ten times bigger than that. I couldn't help it, I exploded into a fit of giggles. Alice soon followed and Em looked at us like we were crazy while Rosalie smiled.

I saw two more figures walk up but I couldn't tell who they were. "What's so funny?" Jasper said as he pulled up a chair next to Alice. Alice couldn't answer so I had to try to get it out between my laughs.

"Em . . . his face . . . you . . . should have . . . seen it." Me and Alice started laughing harder and tears formed in our eyes. I finally calmed down enough to breath regularly and looked around the table.

Emmett was pouting and Rose was just smiling, Jasper was watching Alice come down from the high with a smirk on his face, and Edward was sitting next to me with a wide smile stretching his lips.

"What?" I asked him, still smiling.

He shrugged. "You're funny." He said simply.

I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked back. "So other than making fun of Em, what's up today." I had to roll my eyes again at his question.

"You know. Sitting in class boring my brains out, people staring at me, and Mike annoying me to death. The usual."

"You've been here for little over a day and it's already usual." He laughed.

"Okay, just the first part is usual. The other two are new but still true." It was his turn to roll his eyes. "And how about you?"

"Pretty much the same including Mike annoying me to death. Like now when he's giving me a death glare." I turned around in my seat and sure enough Mike was staring at Edward murderously. I turned back around shaking my head. "I don't think he likes the fact that we stole you."

"He's just going to have to deal with it. I like it better over here. It's not as uncomfortable as sitting between Mike and Jessica." He laughed.

"Nice to here it." He said with a smile.

For the rest of lunch we all talked comfortably. Jasper and Emmett were hilarious and kept me laughing the whole time. And sitting next to Edward was nice. I was a bit surprised when the bell for the end of lunch went off. We all stood up and started walking out of the cafeteria.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie went to the left and me and Edward went right. I was happy that I had my next class with Edward. It was nice being around him. "I'll see you latter Bella." That was unexpected.

"Aren't you going to class?"

"Um, I have a meeting with my counselor for classes next year. So, I won't come back til the end of class." Well, there goes my good day.

"Okay then. I'll see you later." I walked off to Biology alone while Edward went to the office. When I got to the classroom I sat down at my empty table and laid my chin on my arms.

Mr. Banner came into the room a couple minutes later juggling a couple different boxes. He put them on Mike's desk and then snapped a pair of gloves onto his hands. "Alright class. Today we are doing a blood typing experiment." He started to describe the lab and I could feel the panic start to set in.

"The first thing you'll need to do is prick your finger." He lifted Mike's hand up and pressed the tip of the scalpel into his finger. "Please don't start until I come around and get your cards ready."

The his words and the words of my classmates were lost on me as the rust and salt smell hit me. I could feel the dizziness start in my head and the cold sweat on my neck. The room started to blur around the edges. _Oh no . . ._

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys but I didn't want to end up writing over 5,000 words in one chapter and I wanted to get at least one chapter done for you all.**

**So there's a little more of the Cullens in here, and I know how we all LOVE the Cullens. I really appreciate you all reading this story and for all the reviews you have given me. Hugs to you all.**

**Remember to review because I'm still out of ice cream and it will motivate me to update again before I leave Saturday. **

**Love You ALL.**


	8. Nurse

**Thanks to **jkr1995 Ellie829 winchesterxgirl kaylamarie2012 marinelove sprinter1** for your reviews for the last chapter. Love you guys.**

**_(A/N)_ Sup guys. I finished another chapter. xD Yeah I know you love me. 70 reviews!!! Thank you guys so much. You people are like the coolest. Well I'm a bit hyper at the moment so if my AN makes absolutly no sense I'm sorry. I tend not to make sense when I'm excited. Even at 11:00 at night. LOL Enjoy.**

I do not own Twilight

**_Nurse_**

"Bella? Bella? Are you all right?" I could here Mr. Banner's voice in my ear but the sounds were blending together. Then someone shook my shoulder and I jumped.

When I looked around and saw my teacher he looked concerned and a little surprised. After the nausea came back I put my head back on the cold hardtop of the table with a groan.

"Are you feeling all right Bella?" I shook my head. "Can someone please take Bella to the nurse?" A few moments later I felt an arm wrap around my middle to lift me up.

I would have cringed away from the contact but my head was spinning and I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of there without someone's help. When the cold air outside hit me it helped to clear my head enough to make my feet move properly.

When we got to the corner of the building I asked whoever was helping me to let me sit down for a second. I didn't get an answer, instead the person—who I was assuming was a guy—picked me up in his arms. I was about to scream when he put his hand to my mouth.

"Calm down Bella, it's just me." I instantly recognized Edward's voice; like I had known him all my life.

"Edward, put me down." I would have tried to make him let me go but I was still a little dizzy.

"Don't worry about it Bells. We're almost there."

"I thought you were in the counselor's office." I looked up at him; giving up the fighting because I knew it wouldn't work. And besides, I didn't have the same reaction to Edward as everyone else. For some reason it didn't bother me as much when he touched me though I knew it should.

"I was. I got back to class right when you passed out. Good thing I got there too or else Newton would probably would have taken you." I could here the disgust in his voice; he must really not like Mike. Though that feeling was probably reciprocated.

Just then we reached the door to the office and he pushed it open. I don't know how he did it while carrying me but he did. The secretary wasn't in so we just went right to the nurses door.

She looked up from the book in her hands and gasped when she saw us. "She fainted in Biology." He explained before she could ask and placed me on the cot thing in the back of the room.

The nurse nodded. "There's always one." Yeah, _that_ made me feel better. "It'll pass hun." She said sweetly.

"I know." I saw Edward laugh silently behind the nurse's back.

"Has this happened before?" I nodded a yes and looked up at the blank ceiling so I wouldn't see anything in the room spinning.

"I'll go get you a cold pack. It will help with the dizziness." When she left the room Edward came up to lean on the side of my bed.

"So you faint at the sight of blood." He had a smug smirk on his face and I could see he was holding back laughter.

"Ha ha. That's very funny." The sarcasm was pretty much ruined by the fact that I could still smell the blood slightly. "It's not really seeing the blood anyway. It's the smell that makes me sick." My nose wrinkled in disgust.

He looked confused for a minute. "Humans can't smell blood."

"Well I can. It smells like rust and salt." I shook my head trying to clear it. The walls were staying in the right places now so I thought that was good.

He laughed again shaking his head and then the nurse came back in, handing me a cold pack. I sat up thanking her. I could see she wanted me to lay back done but a boy that looked extremely pale came through the door so she let me go.

He was from our Biology class and I started to smell the blood again so I darted out as fast as I could. Edward was only a step behind me.

I turned around to see that it was not only Edward but also Mike following me out of the clinic. I guess Mike helped the other boy get here. "Hey Bella, you doing okay?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just keep your hand in your pocket."

"It stopped bleeding already." He lifted his hand up to let me see. "So . . . are you going back to class?" He sounded hopeful which sent a wave of guilt through me but I tried to hide it in my voice.

"Are you kidding, I'd just have to turn around and come right back here."

"Yeah I guess. Well I'll see you in gym Bella." He threw one more unconscious glare at Edward before turning away.

"See ya." I saw his shoulders slump as he walked out of the office and the guilt infused knot in my stomach got worse. But then what he said hit me and I groaned. "Gym."

"I can take care of that for you." I nodded and he walked up to the secretary that had come back into the room while I slid into once of the plastic chairs. I didn't listen to what he told he but a few moments later Edward was back over by me.

"You're excused from gym but you have to let me drive you home, though we'll need to use your truck since I drove everyone else here." A smirk was on his face though I didn't understand it. Oh, well. _Edward Cullen is a mystery._

I just shrugged and stood up. He hesitated to move; probably making sure I wasn't going to fall. He walked out the door and started heading in the opposite direction of the student parking lot.

"Um . . . aren't we supposed to go the other way?" He laughed but I was being completely serious. I smiled anyway because his laugh was intoxicating.

"Yeah, but I need to drop my keys off with Alice." We got to what I assumed was where Alice was and Edward knocked once before opening the door. I waited outside for him and then we walked to the parking lot. "Alice said she would pick me up after school was over so your going to have to deal with me for a little while."

I shook my head and laughed while he smirked. "I don't mind. Just make sure your gone before the cop comes home. He might think the worst" He stopped dead in his tracks with a shocked look on his face, staring at me. "I'm just kidding. God Edward."

He blinked a couple of times before shaking his head and laughing. "Right."

When we got to the car he moved me towards the passengers side and opened the door. I jumped in without fighting because I knew I would loose. I looked back at him and he held his hand open. "Keys." He smirked as I reluctantly placed them on his palm. "Thank you."

It was only a moment before he was in the driver seat and starting the truck. It roared to life and he pulled out as smoothly as anyone ever could with this old thing. He started down the highway looking repeatedly at the speedometer.

"Your truck is slow."

"Yeah, but then it's older than you by about forty years so . . ." He just rolled his eyes at me. We sat in silence while Edward drove. It wasn't uncomfortable like it was with a lot of people. It felt normal.

"Can I ask you a question?" Edward finally broke the silence.

"You already did, but go ahead." I looked over at him. I was half curious half anxious to see what he want to ask me.

"Every time someone touches you, you cringe away. Except for me. Why is that?" I turned away, letting my hair hiding the blush I could feel creeping into my cheeks. _How was he so observant about everything? _"You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable; I was just curious."

How did he always know how I was feeling? It was like he could read my mind. "No it's okay . . ." I thought over the words for a minute to make sure they didn't come out sounding as stupid as they did in my head. "I guess . . . it's because I feel safer with you. I don't really know. It's just an automatic reaction I have and I don't feel it with you."

That's as best as I could say it without being a complete idiot. He nodded but didn't press for any details. Though I could see a slight smile on his face. We lapsed back into the comfortable silence and I watched out the window as we passed the enormous trees.

We got to the house about five minutes after and he pulled into my driveway. We got out of the truck and made our way up the porch steps, still not talking. I unlocked the door and let him into the house to wait for Alice to come pick him up.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the cliffhanger. I know you hate me for that but I have to go to sleep and I don't have time to write tomorrow and I got a flight to catch at 4:40 so I won't be able to stay up late and write because I probably won't even be home.**

**But other than the fact that I left you hanging, how did you all like it? Good? Bad? Horiffic? Please review and let me know.**

**Alas, this WILL be the last chapter before I leave. Don't worry I'm not ending the story I just can't use the computer while I'm on vacation. My mom officially banded me for the entire week for everything but homework. I love you all and thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. Yeah I know I'm making no sense again but what cha gunna do. I feel like someone gave me a pound of pure sugar right now and I haven't eaten anything with sugar in it all day. Remind you of someone? LOL. I think I need to take some cold medication to make me fall asleep. I'm rambling aren't I? I swear I'm going to stop. Wait why are you still reading? I can't stop writing if you keep reading. Okay I'm gunna stop now. **

**Yes I know I'm stupid, sue me. LOL that didn't even make sense to me.**

**Love you guys and sorry to the people who actually read that. xD**

**Oh and I'm going to delete the Clarification thing. It was just something for people who didn't understand to read and now I'm making it go bye bye. WOW I really need to stop listening to disney songs before going to disney, it makes me too crazy.**


	9. Secrets

**_(A/N) _Heyguys, I'm back. I'm sick but back all the same. And I have school in an hour and a half so yay to me. Well, anyway here is the next chapter, I just finished it five minutes ago. It's a little shorter than the usual but I wanted to give you guys something while I'm thinking about what comes next. I had this idea before I left but I didn't have time to right it down so I'm glad I remembered it. Thanks for tolerating my absence guys and I hope you like the chapter.**

I do not own Twilight

_**Secrets**_

We walked into the the kitchen and he sat down in one of the chairs at the table. "You want something to drink?"

He shrugged. "Sure." I went to the fringe and pulled out two cokes. I set one down in front of him and sat in the seat opposite him with my own. "You feeling better?" There was humor in his voice but I could see the real concern underneath.

I rolled my eyes, earning a laugh from him. "Yeah, loads. Now a just have to find a way to keep this from Charlie." I sighed. This wasn't something I wanted him to know about.

"I'm sure he already knows. There are no secrets in a town like Forks." He laughed. I grimaced at his words and he stared at me confused.

I'm almost positive that he didn't know that my grimace wasn't because he said Charlie probably knew and was because he said there was no secrets in Forks. So I decided to make it seem like that was really what I was thinking. "Yeah, I'm sure he does. That would be just my luck."

After that we started talking about different things. Most of it was meaningless stuff like school and the people there. But then he brought up the one topic that I would never be comfortable talking about again.

"So, do you miss Phoenix?" He had a light smile on his face and I was having trouble keeping the sadness from my face. I looked down so he couldn't see my face and said the truest thing I could.

"Not really. I mean I miss my mother yes, but not Phoenix in general. I didn't really fit in there." And leaving meant getting away from _him_.

"Yeah, I can see that. You can't really fit into the valley of the sun when your as white as a sheet." He laughed and I looked up smiling. I could see he was trying lighten the mood so I guess I didn't do a very good job of hiding my emotions.

I reached up to push the sleeve of my shirt up my arm. Before I could think about what I had done I saw the damage in Edward's eyes. I looked down at the thick bruises that covered my entire arm. I quickly pulled down my sleeve but I knew it was too late, the damage had already been done.

I stood up and turned my back to Edward. I never wanted him to see that, never wanted him to know. I didn't know what he would think of me now. "Bella?" His voice stabbed at my heart but I didn't turn to face him. I wasn't sure if I could look him in the eyes just yet.

"Bella look at me." I knew I would have to face this sooner or later so it might as well be now. He had already seen my scars if only the ones on the surface. I turned to him but kept my eyes on the ground.

He touched my hand lightly and I flinched but didn't pull away. I felt it as he pulled back both my sleeves to see the extent of my injuries.

His next words were so low I could barely here what he had said. "Who did this to you?" I kept my head down but I could still see his hands hovering just above the bruises on my arm, never touching though.

He put one of his hands under my chin and lifted my face so I would have to look at him. A single tear fell from my eyes but it wasn't because of _him_. It was because of the emotions I could see in Edward's eyes. There was nothing there but caring and something else that I could describe. None of the disgust I thought I would see.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything. I listen to whatever you need to tell me." And for some reason I believed him. After six months of not being able to trust anyone, not even my own mother, I knew I could trust Edward with this secret more than I could anyone else.

But I just wasn't ready for that yet. I couldn't relive the memories for someone else just right now.

"I know Edward." I paused for a minute, still thinking over how to word my hesitance. "I just . . . can't. Not yet anyway. I . . ." I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't think of how to make him understand.

"Shh, Bella. You don't have to tell me right now. Whenever you're ready I'll listen, okay?" I nodded my head and he pulled me into a soft hug. I couldn't remember the last time I let someone hug me but Edwards' arms were warm and comforting.

I don't know how long we stood like that but we eventually heard a honking outside the front of the house. "That's Alice." He pushed me back, still touching the tops of my arms but holding me at an arms length. "You alright for now?"

I could see the concern still in his eyes, along with the unidentifiable emotion. "I fine. Go home." He didn't look like he believed me but he let go of me and headed towards the front door.

I followed him so I could say hello/goodbye to Alice. He paused right before he opened the door. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, now go before Alice comes and drags you out." He smiled but only slightly and opened the door. He walked out to the Volvo, Alice sitting in the passenger seat for God only knows why.

He turned around and waved goodbye before getting in. I waved back and watched the two of the until they rounded the corner.

I went back into the house and to the kitchen. My thoughts were confused and I couldn't keep them straight.

Edward had said he would wait for me to tell him but I wasn't sure how long the offer would stand. He could easily come to his senses and want nothing to do with me. Plus I didn't know what he would think of me after I told him.

My mind was spinning and coupled with the resent _event_ I had to sit down.

I wasn't sure of a lot of things at the moment but I had seen the concern in Edward's eyes and if I was lucky it was true. But I'm not sure that I'm a lucky person so I wasn't sure if it was real or my eyes were playing tricks on me.

* * *

**Well what to you think? Any good? Review your thoughts because it will help me not to fell like total crap at the moment. **

**I got to go. Until my next update. I love you guys and thanks for reading.**


	10. Past

**Thank you to **Britt Phobia redfox816 AnythingTwilightMakesMeHappy Ellie829 jkr1995 nothing but a prayer Kitasky123 **for reviewing to the last chapter.**

**_(A/N)_ Hey guys. So yesterday was my birthday and I got this awesome computer to type my stories on for you all, xD. That's the good news, the bad is I'm still sick. Doing better but you know still feel kinda crappy. My mom let me stay home monday but I've gone the rest of the time. At least tomorrow is only a half day and I'm exempt from all my finals xD. Last week of school off, kaching. So back to the story. This chapter is a little different. It's in edward's view and it gives you a little background info on his life before he met Bella. So here it is and I hope you enjoy it.**

I do not own Twilight

**_Past_**

**_EPOV_**

I walked out of her house stunned and worried but I kept the emotions hidden. If Alice saw my turmoil she would force me to tell her and I would never betray Bella like that.

Alice was already sitting in the passenger seat, she knew I hated when I didn't drive. I was glad that I would have driving to distract me and to use as an excuse not to talk to Alice. I didn't want her thinking something was happening and my tone would probably give it away, she knew me too well.

We got to the house in just a few minutes and she jumped out of the car after I parked in the garage. I walked slower than her to the front steps, not really in any rush. I was still worrying about Bella. Half of me wanted to jump in the car and speed back to her house but the other half of me knew that it wouldn't be a good idea.

When I opened the door to the house nobody was in the front rooms and I couldn't hear any sound from the kitchen so I assumed they were all in their rooms. I headed up to my room on the third floor and I heard voices in Alice's bedroom on the way up.

I decided to just keep going instead of saying hi to whoever she was with. In my room I put on some relaxing music before laying down on my bed. I needed to calm myself so I could think but it was working very well. Not even the music could sooth my keyed up mood.

Because I had seen those marks before. Witnessed the pain that goes with those kinds of scars. It wasn't my first time seeing the bruising of someone who had been hit; I had been there in person the first time I saw bruises like that.

_(Flashback)_

_My mom and me were sitting in the living room watching "The Lion King" when I was eight. The two of us were even singing along to the songs together. But the fun didn't last._

_My dad burst through the front door and started shouting angry words that I can't really remember. He came straight into the living room where my mom and me were still at and grabbed my mom by her arm and yanked her to her feet._

_I heard her low scream of pain but I was just a kid, what was I supposed to do. He started to shout right in her face and she just tried to calm him as best she could. It didn't work and soon he slapped her in the face._

_I stared with wide eyes at my father but I don't think he even noticed I was there. Lion King still played in the background and "Hakuna Matata" started to play. The cheery music was nowhere close to the atmosphere of the room I was in but the irony of the words played in my head._

_My mom turned to me after my dad had slapped her and turned her words to me. "Edward, get out of here. Go to your room now. Do you understand?"_

_I didn't want to leave her alone, not after what I had just seen. But she gave me that look that only mothers can pull off that says, "Don't argue and just do what I say."_

_So I left. I ran up to my room as fast as I could and closed the door. I wasn't aloud to lock my door so I improvised and just put a chair underneath it. Now I couldn't technically get in trouble. I waited in my room and listened to what was going on downstairs._

_I could hear the sound of something falling and once I heard a glass break but I stayed in my room like my mother asked. Soon it got dark and I fell asleep waiting._

_When I woke up it wasn't the usual time I got up. Normally I was still asleep until after my dad left but he was still home. I stayed still and listened until I heard him open the front door to leave for work. As soon as the lock clicked I got out of my bed, moved the chair away from the door, and ran to my mom's room._

_She was up making her bed when I got there. She looked up, startled when she saw that I was in the doorway. My mom smiled when she saw me and I ran over to her. I was still pretty small so she picked me up and stood me up on her bed._

_Before she said anything I saw a purplish color on her arm and reached down to look. Bruises covered her entire arm. I looked back into her eyes scared and she gave me a sad smile._

_(End Flashback)_

After it happened she had told me that my dad was just angry and he would be alright. That this wouldn't happen again.

That was the first time, that I saw at least.

It continued, sometimes it was worse than others and my mom wouldn't be able to pick me up for a few days. And at other times, life was almost normal. Like my dad that I use to know was back again. And then he would disappear and the monster would come back.

It continued and two years later, when I was only ten, it went too far.

My dad was in an especially bad mood that day and his head wasn't in the right place. He hit my mom hard that day until she couldn't take it anymore. She fell over and I rushed over to her side as fast as I could.

She whispered her last words to me before she left this world. She said, "Edward, never be like your father. You are a good person." I wasn't sure if she was right about that. How could I be a good person when I watched him hurt her for two years and didn't tell anyone? But I knew that I would never hit a woman like my father did my mother. I would never be able to hurt someone I loved like that.

Y mom died that night and since my dad was too busy trying to get my mom to get back up I was able to call the police. They came and took my father away, something I had been wishing for for a long time, along with my mothers body.

My father was imprisoned for life for assault and murder. But no matter how much I wanted that to happen I still wish my mother was here. She would know how I could help Bella more than anyone else I knew would.

That was who I needed, my mom.

But she wasn't here and I would have to help Bella myself. I would do anything to help her. Even though we had only known each other a couple days a felt a connection with her. It was a feeling I had never felt with anyone else before. It was knew and confusing and I had no idea what it was.

I knew it couldn't have been her father that did this to her. One, he was the police chief and he followed the law. Two, Bella was comfortable living here and the sadness in her eyes isn't as pronounced as it was the first day. And Finally, three, the bruising was yellowing in some places, making it weeks old, and she had just gotten her over the weekend.

So that means that she probably left Phoenix for this reason. God, if I ever mention her previous home to her again somebody slap me.

I was still thinking of Bella when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in."

Alice opened my door and leaned against the door frame with her head pocked into my room. "Hey Edward. Mom says it's time for dinner." I looked over at the clock. It was already 5:30. I must have really been out of it.

"Alright Alice, I'll be right down." I waited for her to leave before I went over to my desk to pull something out of the drawer. I got it out and held it to the light so I could see. It was a picture of my mother and me before any of the 'stuff' happened. We looked happy in this picture unlike in latter ones of us together or with my father.

I looked at the picture as I said the words I wished she would hear. "Mom, I need you. I don't know if I can do this. It didn't work out so well the first time and I couldn't bare if the same thing happened to her. I love you mom, please help me." I was silent as I held the picture in front of my and waited for anything that could be my answer.

When nothing happened I sighed and placed the picture of my mom back into the drawer. I went downstairs to go eat but my thought were still filled with Bella.

I _will _help her. I will never let her get hurt again.

* * *

**So what do you all think. Did I go a little overboard, I'm not sure my head is still spinning a little. Tell me what you all think because I'll get better from your reviews.**

**One more day of school and then I got a three day weekend, yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel like I never go to school anymore. xD. Alright, well I got to get some sleep cuz I went to bed ant 12 yesterday and I woke up and 2:30 so I'm kinda running on medicine at the moment. LOL, you guys are so lucky you don't have to stay in the same house as me. Cold medicine and I don't mix very well. How my brother isn't insane by now I'll never know.**

**Okay, I'm really done now, talk to ya soon. Love you guys. REVIEW!!!**


	11. Time

**Thanks to **sailor alpha tomboy ...- sprinter1 Twilitr1604 kaylamarie2012 Ellie829 AnythingTwilightMakesMeHappy kara2509 Kitasky123 jkr1995 PeaceLoveTwilight1995 theorange3 karlaknight21 **for reviewing this chapter. You guys are the best. Over _100_ reviews. That is overwhelming. I can't believe you guys like it that much.**

**_(A/N)_ Hey guys. Sorry for the wait but I had writters block. I finally got the chapter finished five minutes ago. xD I went back to BPOV though I know you all love Edward's. Don't worry I'll write in his view again but for the dirrection of the story it needs to be in hers. Well I'll stop with the AN and let you guys get reading. Thanks for your time.**

I do not own Twilight

**_Time_**

**_Bella's POV_**

I didn't get much sleep that night. Not because Edward knew something was wrong, I was actually relieved I didn't have to hide everything from him. It was the dream that had me screaming myself awake. Luckily I screamed into the pillow or I would probably have waken up Charlie.

That next day at school I was anxious but nothing was really different. Mike annoyed me in all the classes I had with him. I talked with Alice in History and even Angela and Jessica when they sat next to me.

When I saw Edward for the first time that day at lunch, he smiled as usual and didn't show any sign that anything had changed. The only difference I could visibly see was a new . . . I guess you could say protectiveness . . . in Edward's eyes. Other than that he was normal.

The days past quickly in Forks. School took up the week and hanging out with the Cullens took most of the weekends. Not that I minded that part, I loved being with the Cullens. They were nice and, most of the time, hilarious.

Emmett and Jasper kept everyone laughing with there stupidity and sometimes even Edward would include himself in their childish games. The two of them were like brothers to me. Rosalie and Alice were like the sisters I never had. Both of them extremely girly, I think Alice shops at least once a week. The worst times are when they drag me along too. Rosalie is almost the same except she enjoys fixing cars and stuff like that.

The four are both exactly alike and completely different but they really good friends. Edward on the other hand has become my best friend. We did almost everything together. Constantly at each others houses or movies or whatever.

But lately things were changing and I could feel it. It's been six weeks since Edward found out about the scars. He hasn't said anything to anyone or brought it up again. I would think it never happened but every now and then I catch a look in Edward's eye while he's looking at me and know that it was real.

But that wasn't it. Every now and then the dreams from my past would stop for one night and I would dream of something better. Something happy. Something that was confusing me and my emotions. I'd dream of Edward.

I wasn't sure why. It could have been because he was my best friend or that he was the only person that knew, kinda. But every time I didn't dream of _him_, I'd dream of Edward.

In the dream their was only the two of us. We were sitting in the most beautiful meadow and his arm was around my shoulder, something I wasn't yet comfortable with. And that was it, we just sat there. Nothing happening.

Today was one of those days I had that dream. I woke up relaxed but also confused. It bothered me that I didn't know why I was having these dreams.

I got dressed and ready for school as usual and then left in my Chevy. I was excited to go to school today. Edward and his brothers hadn't come to school on Friday, for some unknown reason, and we weren't able to see each other over the weekend so I was looking forward to seeing him today. In my excitement I didn't realize I was earlier than normal until I got there. Most of the time I waited until I would only have to wait fifteen minutes 'til class but today I got there at seven with forty minutes to spare.

_Damn now I have to wait in my car._ Just as the thought ran through my mind a light tapping came from my window. I turned to see Edward looking back at me with an amused smile on his face. I opened the door and got out of my truck to talk to him.

"Aren't we a little early today?" I could tell he was about to crack up, he knew about my issues with being early because it meant I had to wait. I wasn't sure if he was laughing at my disgruntled expression or the fact that I forgot to check the time.

"Shut up. I wasn't paying attention when I left this morning." He laughed and we started walking towards the benches outside the building. It wasn't raining yet so it was safe to sit outside for a while. "Why are you here so early by the way?"

"I had to make up that English test I missed Friday. Though I was surprised when I came out and saw you. Usually you wait until five minutes before the bell." A wide grin spread across his face and I just rolled my eyes.

"I told you, I forgot to check the time. So did you drag everyone else here with you?" He was normally the one who drove the others to school so I wasn't sure if they were here or not.

"No, they're riding with Rosalie today." He shrugged.

"So, are you going to go take the test now or is she not here yet?" I didn't want him to leave but he had to take the test some time.

A wide smirk covered his face. "I already took the test." I stared in shock. There was no way he had come earlier than 6:45 and that test had taken me all class period. It was only 7:10 now!

"You're kidding right?" He shook his head and his famous, innocent crooked smile graced his lips. "God, I hate you. You make all the rest of us look stupid." He rolled his eyes and lightly nudged my side with his arm.

"It's all about memory. It's hard to fail when you have a photographic memory."

"Well could you try, you're making us all look bad? Even Alice doesn't ace _every_ test in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, that reminds me. Alice wanted me to ask you something." He was about to continue when right on time Alice showed up next to us.

"Bella!!! Hey." Alice was her usual perky, over excited self as she skipped, _actually skipped,_ over to me and Edward.

"Hi Alice." I answered with a laugh while Edward covered his eyes with embarrassment from his sister.

"Did he ask you yet?"

"Ask me what?" I said but before she could answer Edward interrupted.

"No Alice. You coming over here to ask if I had asked interrupted me asking her." He said it in one breath and the whole sentence after _'No Alice'_ was kind of wasted on me.

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said but that's okay, I'll ask." And with that she turned to me with the biggest grin on her face. "Bella do you want to spend the night at our house Friday."

Her smile was so big it looked like it would break her face but my face fell slightly. I wasn't quite sure what to do. On the one hand I loved the Cullens and would love to have a sleep over with them but on the other I was still having nightmares and if I woke up screaming in the middle of the night they would know something was wrong. "I don't know Ali."

I could feel the indecision on my face and hear it in my voice but she decided to make it impossible for me to say no. "Ah, Bella come on. Please." Her eyes got big and wide and her bottom lip came out in a pout.

Guilt.

Great, as if I didn't have enough to worry about without worrying about hurting her feelings. "Alice don't do that." She knew I was a sucker for guilt trips.

"Please Bella, it will be fun." She continued pouting until I gave in.

"Uh, fine Alice you win, I'll come."

"Yay! Thanks Bells. Don't worry you'll have fun, I know you will." And with a cheery "See you in History," she left towards the other side of the school where our class was at.

When I turned back to Edward he was shaking his head. "What?"

"You know you shouldn't let her get away with everything." He said with a light smile.

"I know but when she does that I can't help it. She knows my weakness." He laughed and I just glared.

"You don't really have to come this weekend if you feel uncomfortable." His eyes were earnest and sincere.

"I know but she'll probably make it twice as worse if I cancel." I shuddered at the thought of what Alice would do if I didn't go. That girl has some of the craziest ideas.

"Yeah, you probably right." He was quite for a second and his eyes coated with worry. "Bella I know I said I wouldn't push you but I'm worried about you. It looks like you haven't slept in weeks."

I knew what he was talking about immediately and in all honesty I hadn't slept since the start of the _first_ semester of junior year, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "Please Edward, I'm fine." My voice was barely over a whisper. I'm not sure why but I couldn't look him in the eyes at the moment.

He lifted my chin so I had to look at him before saying anything else. "Bella, you know I'm here right? That no matter what you say I'll always care about you. You can tell me anything."

I knew he was telling the truth. I could trust him more than anyone else. But I just wasn't ready. I know it had been six weeks but it felt like six days. I just needed some time. "I know Edward, but I just can't, not yet."

I looked up at him with pleading eyes and he smiled back but I could see the concern behind his eyes. "Okay Bells. Take your time."

After that the warning bell rang and we headed towards our classes without another word. But I couldn't deny the truth. I was going to have to tell him soon, about everything. It was only a matter of time until then. But would I be ready? . . .

* * *

**So what do you all think. I know this is kind of a boring chapter but I needed a fill in to get to the parts that are more exciting.**

**Sorry if I bored you with this chapter.**

**Review please because I like to hear your thought and we ran out of ice cream again :( so I need my fix.**

And after the last two weeks I'm finally better :D and I'm going to owe it to all of you that reviewed because I love reviews ;)

**Peace and thanks for reading.**

* * *


	12. Decision

**Thanks to **redfox816 kaylamarie2012 Kitasky123 Twilitr1604 Ellie829 nothing but a prayer AnythingTwilightMakesMeHappy tessaroo jkr1995 **for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are the best and thank you for making my day with the reviews all of you have sent in. Over 120, you guys are amazing.**

**_(A/N)_ So I got another chapter done. Aren't you guys excited. xD I know I am. I love hearing your take on the story. I got another flashback in this Chap but there's a little twist to it so I hope you guys enjoy. Hears the Chapter and thanks for reading.**I do not own Twilight

* * *

_**Decision**_

Alice was her same bubbly self when I got to History class but I wasn't in the mood to humor her today. So I just listened to Mr. John in the back of the class. I was worried that Edward would bring my 'issues' up again and I wasn't looking forward to it.

But it seemed that my worries were for nothing. I walked into lunch after my morning classes and Edward was acting the same as always. He didn't bring anything up after this morning and acted as he normally did.

Regardless I was relieved when the day was finally over and I was getting in my truck to go home. I said goodbye to my friends and drove away. Me and Edward weren't hanging out today because it was Monday and Mondays are always crappy and I didn't have any homework tonight so I knew I could relax when I got home.

After unlocking the door I ran up to my room and changed into a comfortable pair of pj's and took one of my favorite books, _Wuthering Heights_, and read to pass the time before I would have to make dinner.

Time passed quickly after school and soon dinner and dishes were done and I was heading up to bed. Me and Charlie had exchanged a couple words about our day and stuff like that but neither of us were big talkers so it didn't last long.

And before I long I was curled up in my bed closing my eyes and drifting into whatever sleep I could get.

* * * * * * * * * * *

_I pulled down the sleeve of the jacket I was wearing. A couple of people were staring at me; but that might have been because I was wearing a jacket in Phoenix. It wasn't as if I had a choice though; the teachers would have freaked if they saw the bruises covering my arms._

_I got to my class as soon as possible and sat in the back like I had been doing usually. But this wasn't just one of my normal classed. It was _his_ class, and I was more on edge than I had been recently. Even the days I had managed to leave his classroom without him noticing it had been in vain. He had found ways to get to me every day no matter what I did or where I went._

_It was hopeless and I could feel the part of me that made me _me_ breaking away from the rest and it was all his fault._

_Just then Jake walked into the room with a smug smile glued on his face as he took in the class before him. I saw how his eyes lingered on my a little longer than the others and his smile changed form smug to almost evil. I shuddered just having his eyes on me. I could tell he had something planned for after every one else left._

_______________________________________________________________________________

_When the bell rang I tried to leave with the other students but Mr. Heartwood, _Jake_, called me back. I felt anger, disgust, and to be honest fear, consume me as I let the rest of my classmates leave and watch him close and lock the door._

_As soon as the lock clicked he was back at my side. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and I cringed away. I saw the anger glint in his eyes and his arms tightened to the point of pain and I had trouble holding back the whimper._

_"You've been avoiding me Princess." Oh, he had no idea. Every time I saw him in the hall or cafeteria I would turn around and duck out before he knew I was there._

_I didn't say anything because if I had spoken any of the words I was thinking he would have slapped me and I was trying to avoid that as much as possible. I made no movement, shutting_ _down_ _as usual._

_He started kissing my neck and and I could feel all my muscles tensing. He disgusted me beyond what anyone else ever had. The feel of his hands on me felt like the foulest thing in the world._

_As if he knew what I was thinking he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You know your alone, right Bella? I'm the only one who has and will ever love you. Everyone thinks you're worthless, dirty, a whore. I can see it in their eyes every time they look at you. You will never be anything without me."_

_His words cut deeper than the sharpest blade. To an extent I knew he was right. I was dirty. I had allowed myself to be violated every day since the start of the semester and told nobody. I was worthless because the most important part of myself was slowly dying away with every day I was near him. But I couldn't believe or think myself as a whore. I hadn't given myself to any man. My innocence had been taken by force._

_Again I said nothing to words and kept my thoughts to myself._

_His hands and lips started to ravage my body and I felt nothing but disgust. I was trying my best to keep myself under control, both my anger and anxiety, but it was all for nothing. He leaned back to my ear and whispered something that hit my heart. "If only your parents could see you now." He shook his head once before continuing. "What would your father think."_

_I could no longer keep my thoughts to myself. "He would probably think you were the sorriest excuse for a human and kill you as soon as he saw you." I said the words looking at the floor so it surprised me when I felt his hand whipped across my face._

_The shock covered the pain and I placed my hand against my cheek. When the pain finally registered the stinging ran through the entire left half of my face. Jake grabbed my face in his hand and turned me towards him. His hold on my face increased the pain and I had to hold back the whimpers._

_"Understand me now Bella. You have no one but me now and you never will. Your father doesn't think anything of you or he would still be with you. You are mine and you always will be." His brown eyes were hard and sparked with an incomprehensible fire._

_He resumed where he had left off placing kisses all over my skin and letting his hands explore my body._

_But suddenly the fire in my veins rekindled and I fought back for the first time in weeks. I pushed him away and hit him as hard as I could. Running to the door I heard the sounds of his gasp as he felt the pain from the punches I threw to his gut. But as soon as my hand was on the door and I was trying to pull it opened I remembered it was locked._

_He pulled me back away from the door and threw me against the opposite wall. The sorrow fell over me in waves as the realization that pain was coming. I kept the tears back but the dry sobs broke through my chest._

_Jake didn't take it easy on me. His kisses were ruff and I could already feel the bruises his hold created. He took me then. His caresses and kisses far from loving. His face was hard and angry and I was more afraid than I ever had been. He kept whispering a forceful, "You're mine." between his kisses. It was something he never tired of reminding me._

_My body went completely numb as he defiled my body. After he was done having his fun the punishment came._

_He forced me back into my clothes and then pushed me over to the far wall, closest to the windows. "Now it's time for you to learn not to insult me." He covered my mouth to mask my screams and immediately slammed my head hard into the concrete wall._

_I tried to cry out but his hand covered any sound I made. His fist made contact with my stomach before I had recovered from the blow to the head. I couldn't breath but his hits kept coming. Slaps to the face, punches to my abdomen, and more hits to the wall. I thought it would never end._

_But then he let go. I slid to the ground gasping for air and pulling my knees up to my chest. I looked up at Jake to see if there was anything else coming._

_His smile was nothing but evil and satisfied as he knelt down in front of me. "Now I hope you have learned your lesson. Am I right?" He raised his eye brow in question. But I couldn't answer, I couldn't breath yet._

_When no sounds came from my mouth he lifted his hand up with anger glinting in his eyes again. "When I ask you a question Bella you will answer it." His hand came down and I started to cringe away. _

_But before his hand made contact with my skin the door flew open and Jake disappeared. I was in complete shock, even if I was dreaming. _I don't remember this.

_My anxiety was still there until I saw who had opened the door and I immediately filled with a deep calm. It was Edward, he was here. As soon as he took in my broken form on the ground his eyes glinted with worry and he rushed to my side._

_"Bella." His voice was so unbelievable to hear. He rushed over to me and gathered me in his arms. "It's okay Bella, I'm hear." It was then that I noticed I was crying. I hadn't cried since the first time Jake violated me and yet here I was, crying in Edward's arms. _Dreams are so confusing.

_He kept soothing me and whispering in my ear. "I'm right hear Bella. I'm not going anywhere. You can trust me."_

* * * * * * * * * * *

I woke up with a start. My dream had quickly gone from my worst nightmare to my best dream in a matter of seconds.

When in reality Jake had continued to hit me until I pleaded and begged and told him I would never do anything to upset him again, he had just disappeared in my dream. And Edward, my best friend Edward, was my hero. He had held me while I cried though it was as unreal as everything after the time Jake faded away.

But it felt real. Edward's arms around me, the tears falling down my face, the pain from Jake's blows. All of it. I could hardly believe it was just a dream apart form the fact that I wasn't in Phoenix anymore and Edward wasn't there when I was.

This dream brought even more questions than before. But I knew that when I was in Edward's arms I felt safe, protected. I felt whole again, like I might actually be worth something again. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time and I basked in the memory of it.

I didn't know what that could mean. _Could I be falling for my best friend?_ I knew the answer almost as soon as I had formed the question in my head. _Yes, yes I was._

I was broken and beaten and, to be honest, a long way from healing but I was falling for him. Hard. He understood me like no one else had. He knew my secret and he didn't think less of me, nor did he tell anyone else. I trusted him though I hadn't been able to for such a long time. And he was my best friend, the one person I could always count on to make me feel better.

It might be a long process before the time when I'm able to share this with him but I was undoubtedly falling in love with Edward Masen-Cullen.

I knew what I was going to have to do now. No matter how hard it may. No matter the fact that it may make him think that I am the things Jake said. No matter what happened after today. I was going to have to tell Edward about my past . . . and I would have to do it this weekend.

* * *

**READ: I forgot to tell you guys that I placed background information on Edward and Bella's past on my profile page. Warning-- you may have to scroll down some. xD**

**So what do you all think. I had fun with this chapter, putting the twist in it I mean. I thought it would be a good way for her to piece together both how she would tell Edward and the reason she had been dreaming about him. Well thanks for reading guys and I hoped you liked it.**

**Review because reviews bring love to the world and there can never be too much love. xD (And no I'm not an over happy hyper person . . . Unless I just read a review.)**

**Can't wait to read your intake on the chapter.**

**Love you guys.**


	13. Cullen House

**Thanks to **...- xxx-Sarah-xx delutina Twilitr1604 Kitasky123 AnimeAngel41 babygirljen6 xxbipolar7597139xx kaylamarie2012 Ellie829 AnythingTwilightMakesMeHappy** for the reviews. You guys are amazing. _Over_ 130 reviews, I don't no how to thank you guys enough, it means a lot.**

**_(A/N)_ So I took some extra time on this chapter. It took me three days to write though I haven't even finished half of the stuff that will go on. I don't want to give anything away so I'll save the rest of my authors note for the bottom. Here's the longest chapter so far. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

I do not own Twilight

**_Cullen House_**

All those weeks that had flown by without me noticing the passing was at an end. The week was undoubtedly the longest week of my life. It seemed like the clocks were all going in slow motion.

It was probably because I wanted time to move fast so I wouldn't lose my nerve about telling Edward. Though in another sense, the time was a blessing because it meant I had time to think through how to tell him. I honestly don't know, I was still confused.

But though time was moving slow my conviction I had made on Monday was still as true as before. Every day I fell harder for my friend. I guess admitting it to myself made the feeling even stronger than before. Edward was in my dreams every night that week, combined with the monster that haunted me day and night. He was my savor, my guardian angel. And I was realizing just how much I needed him.

Eventually the week was done though and seconds until the final bell were ticking away. When I heard the ungodly ringing that makes you just want to cut off your ears I walked out to the parking lot. Alice and Rosalie had picked my up in Rose's BMW after packing my bag so that I had to go straight to there house.

I had left a note for Charlie and packed the things I would need before leaving home that morning, on their orders, so I didn't have any excuses.

Edward was already at the cars by the time I got there. "You up for this?" His face looked calm but I could see the real concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, fine." I honestly wasn't sure.

"You sure? Rose and Alice can get a little . . . intense, if you know what I mean." He smiled his crooked smile and I felt my heart flip. _That was new._ I tried to act as normally as possible but that damned smile wasn't helping at all.

"You know I might have to tell them that you think they're going to torture me." He shoved my shoulder lightly, not enough to hurt me just playful, two friends messing around.

"I'm shocked. You would rat out your best friend to his sisters?" He faked hurt but I could see amusement in his eyes. I shoved him back smiling. "Ow."

And then I started laughing because I couldn't have gotten near to hurting him and here he was rubbing his arm like I actually had. "You're so weird." I said through my laughter and he joined in.

When the others showed up we were still laughing. By now they were used to me and Edward being weird so they just shook their heads at us while we tried to calm down. I seriously don't even know why it was so funny but it was just like that with him, stuff didn't have to be funny, I just wanted to laugh.

"So, can we go now or are you guys going to keep laughing like crazy people?" I don't know who laughed but the two of us wiped the tears from our eyes and got into the separate cars to leave.

I could feel the nervousness bubble up in my chest as Alice drove, too fast as always, down the road towards their house. But I pushed it to the back of my mind and tried not to think about it.

About fifteen minutes later Alice turned onto a dirt road that was lined completely with trees. The boys' car was in front of us as we winded through the trees at an alarming speed to do so. Their driveway was about three miles long and then opened up to what looked like a meadow, the yard.

Six sweeping oak trees kept the shade of the forest present right up to the front of the house, which was huge by the way. It was at least three stories and unbelievably beautiful. It was painted white and looked around a hundred years old. The gorgeous oak door and clear glass widows were either the originals or exact replicas of the originals for the house.

I was completely speechless and only one word escaped my lips after Alice parked the car. "Wow." I heard her and Rose giggling in the front.

"Well, come on Bella, we want to show you the inside of the house." They opened there doors and I quickly followed suit. Emmett and Jasper went inside with quick smiles at us but Edward waited on the porch steps.

"What do you think Bells? Like it?" Edward's crooked smile lit up his face as we walked towards him.

"It's beautiful." His smile widened and he opened the door for us when we got there. I was used to that by now; Edward always opened doors for me and would sometimes take my books. I asked him why about a week after we met and he said it was because 'his mom raised him to be a gentleman.' Regardless it was a change to have someone around that was so considerate.

When I walked through the door to their house I gasped. If I thought the outside was beautiful there was no words for the inside. It was almost all white with the exception of the dark wooden floors and trim. The back wall was entirely made of glass and a black baby grand piano stood on a platform to the left of the door.

Alice was the first to speak, as always. "Welcome to our humble abode. Now, come on I want to give you the grand tour." She took my bag from my shoulder and started pulling me to another room.

Alice took me all around the house; telling me what the rooms were and pointing out stuff like the pictures of all of them and awards they had got and framed. She even took me upstairs and showed me each of their rooms. I was shocked when Alice showed me her bathroom, it was twice the size of my bedroom alone. But the thing that most shocked me was Edward's room.

It was the last door on the third floor, and the last room Alice showed me. His room was colored in gold and black and the back wall was all glass. He had entire wall covered in shelves with rows and rows of CD's and the opposite had a rod iron king size bed with a gold comforter. There were a couple dressers, a night stand, and couch but the rest of the room was bare save for the gold rug in the middle.

"Alice, do you ever ask permission before you go in my room?" I jumped at the voice behind me and Edward laughed softly at my reaction. "Sorry, Bells."

I didn't have time to do more than blush because Ali's voice interrupted. "Nope. But isn't that what little sisters are for." She smiled and Edward just shook his head.

"So are you done hogging Bella or are you going to torture her some more with your hyperness."

"Would I be torturing her or you Eddie?" Edward scowled at her but Alice just skipped past him and called back her answer. "No I done so you and Bella get down here so we can start the fun already."

"She says that as if I was the one who insisted on a half hour tour." He muttered under his breath and I started laughing.

"Well let's go downstairs before she actually has a reason to blame you." I walked past him out the door and he followed with a low chuckle. When we got downstairs Edward led me to the living room that was just behind the main room. Jasper and Emmett were over by the TV setting up what looked like an X-box 360 while Rose and Alice were sitting down watching. "So, what are we doing."

Em looked over and smiled evilly before answering. "We're gonna have a kick ass Guitar Hero tournament Bells. But I have to warn you, you might not make it past the first round with me playing."

He was probably right. It had been forever since the last time I played any game and even longer since I played Guitar Hero; but I wasn't going to tell him that. So instead of letting him win I just smiled and said, "We'll see about that."

It earned a loud "Ohhhhhhh." from the others and a "You better watch yourself, Em." from Edward, but he just smiled like it was nothing.

"Hope your not bluffing little Bella. Cause your gonna need to win." He gave me that wicked grin again and then went back to helping Jazz. After they had everything ready we took turns warming up. I only put it on medium though while the boys had it on expert and the girls on hard.

Emmett made fun of me but I wanted to make sure I remembered how to do it before we started for real. I guess it's one of those things you never forget because after a few notes I picked it up again and my score wasn't horrible.

Once we had all gotten a practice round we started the real ones. Alice had us draw sticks to see who would go first and the order turned out to be Emmett first, then Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and me last. To be honest I didn't know if I was happy to be last or if it made me more nervous. I didn't want to mess up real bad and look stupid in front of all of them.

When all of them had gone Emmett and Edward were tied for first, the Rose, Alice, and Jasper in dead last; which surprised me a lot. When it was my turn my stomach flipped but I put on a smug face for Em and took the guitar from Rosalie. I put the difficulty level on expert, earning a laugh from Emmett, and put on one of my favorite songs on the play list. It started slow so I knew I could get into it before the hard parts came.

When I started off I made some stupid mistakes and Em laughed while the others rooted for me. I finally got into the song and started hitting every note. Obviously, Em stopped laughing, but Edward started. During a break in the song I risked a glance over my shoulder and Emmett had a frown on his face while Edward looked at him with a smug crooked smile.

I brought my eyes back to the screen before the next notes played and continued playing. I could feel the smile on my face growing. I made a few more mistakes but nothing major and finally the song ended and the score came up. Everyone stared at the screen for a few minutes and then me and Edward busted out laughing.

My score was about 100,000 points higher than Edward's and Emmett's and I honestly couldn't believe it. When the others finally came out of shock mode Alice, Rose, and Jazz laughed while Em just scowled. Edward came over a picked me up and spun me around but when he realized what he had done he set me down immediately.

I could see the intense worry in his eyes when what he had done fully registered. To my own surprise I didn't freak out when he picked me up like I thought I would. I smiled up at him to reassure him that everything was fine and he smiled a gorgeous crooked smile in return.

Though it wasn't uncomfortable we stepped apart but kept the smiles on our faces. We turned back to the others and I could resist my laugh when I saw Em pouting. "Never say I didn't warn you Emmett." Everyone laughed a little more and then we went back to taking turns playing.

After a while we got hungry so Alice decided to order pizza. When we went into the kitchen to wait for the food Carlisle and Esme were there.

"Well, who is this?" My first impression of Carlisle was that he looked more like a model than a doctor. If he wasn't adopted I'd say that's where Edward got his looks from. He had short blond hair, bright blue eyes, and his skin was just as light as Edward's but not as pale as mine.

Edward stepped in for introductions when he saw me blushing. "This is Bella, Bella this is our parents, Carlisle and Esme."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." My voice was soft, shy. I wasn't used to being put in the spotlight that often as you probably can tell.

"Oh, please call us by our names dear. It's nice to meet you too." Esme said, standing next to Carlisle. Esme was beautiful also. She had long caramel colored hair, her eyes were a light brown, and she had a heart shaped face.

"Okay. Esme, then." I smiled at the two of them and they smiled back warmly. I could tell that I already liked Edward's parents. They were just the type of people that everyone generally liked. So, it wasn't awkward after the first few minutes.

We heard the doorbell ring about a half hour later while we were all talking and Alice ran off to answer the door. She was back soon with about six pizzas in had; it confused me at first why she had gotten so much but I found out soon.

Dinner with the Cullens was much like lunch with them with the exception that Carlisle and Esme were there. We all joked around and laughed as usual. Mostly at Emmett, because he's always fun for a laugh. Like for example, him eating an entire box and a half of pizza by himself and then chugging down a whole bottle of coke. Let's just say he burped pretty loud after that.

Esme scolded her son for his table manners but I could see her laughing like the rest of us behind it.

A couple times they would make a joke at my expense and I would blush tomato red. Every time this happened I'd look up to see Edward smiling with that same emotion I had seen before but never understood.

After dinner was done, there wasn't any leftover courtesy of Emmett, we went to change and then watch a movie in their living room. I changed in Alice's bathroom. Wearing a pair of plane pj pants and a T-shirt. The bruises on my arms had all healed by now so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them now. Alice waited by the stairs for me and we went down together.

When we got there the boys had already picked a movie and we ended up watching I Am Legend. I kinda liked that movie so I didn't complain but Ali pouted a little which made me laugh.

From what I could tell this is the most I have laughed since I was a little kid. It felt nice to forget about everything and just hang out with my friends for the weekend. To feel like I was normal.

The movie ended at about eleven but Rose and Ali were already asleep where they were. I laughed quietly when I saw the two and the boys smiled. Emmett and Jasper laid them down on the couches and then took two of the sleeping bags for themselves.

Me and Edward both chose the ground to sleep on. I can't say it wasn't weird sleeping in the same room with three guys and being right next to one of the because it was. But for some reason the fact that it was Edward there by my side made me feel safer instead of the opposite.

I closed my eyes but it took me a while to fall asleep. I didn't no what I would dream tonight and I didn't want to wake everyone up screaming. It wouldn't go over well and they'd figure out something was wrong. I needed to tell Edward before I would be able to handle saying anything to the others.

But eventually the even breathing of the man beside me eased me into sleep and I fell into the land of dreams. But still the worry of waking up tomorrow stayed in my mind like it was stuck there forever.

* * * * * * * * * *

**_EPOV_**

I woke up really early. I was disoriented but I knew why I had waken up. I looked over at Bella and she was anything but still and silent.

She was shaking back and forth like she couldn't get away from something and there was a look of fear on her beautiful face. Words were also coming to her mouth. It almost sound like she was awake but I could tell she wasn't.

"Please don't. Please no'." My heart was breaking as she shuddered in her sleep and tried to stop whatever was happen. I could guess now what she was dreaming about, and it made me furious that someone had hurt her to the point of nightmares. "Stop I'll do anything, just stop." Tears were coming down her face now and my own fingers were shaking as I tried to wake her up.

I thought I was beyond shock but her next words were surprising at the least. "Edward, help me. Please Edward." My heart was beating faster as I continued to try to save her from the nightmare. Her movements stilled though and relief was evident on her face as the tears continued. "I love you Edward." My heart swelled and my efforts to wake her halted at her words.

For the past few weeks I had known that I loved her and hearing her say that she loved _me_ only increased those feelings. I was lost in my thoughts for a few minutes but finally I regained control of my muscles.

I shook her again to wake her and this time it worked. Just as I put my hand on her shoulder she gasped and looked up to see my concerned eyes.

* * *

**So what do you think. I told you I wasn't near finished. Next chapter will have Bella's dream and E & B might finally have their 'talk' I don't know so neither can you. LOL JK.**

**Anyway this chapter has Edward and Bella getting a little closer than before and Bella's trust in Edward is growing. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it will be good, promise. I want to put extra time into these chapters so I get it right, so I'm sorry if it takes awhile. The wait will be worth it though.**

**Well, i got to go eat dinner so I'll leave you guys here. Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review because I love reviews more than monkeys like bananas. Plus it gives me more inspiration to write ;)**

**Love you guys, bye for now.**


	14. Ready

**Thanks to **Twilitr1604 xxbipolar7597139xx Signkat xxx-Sarah-xx Ellie829 beans and cornbread sprinter1 kaylamarie2012** for the reviews on the last chapter. You guys just keep getting better and better every chapter, so thanks.**

**_(A/N) _So I finished this chapter a little earlier than I expected. It's about as long as the last one so I'm proud of myself. I know I don't write the longest chapters but it's cuz I want to get the chapters out to you guys instead of writing three of my chapters in one. Plus I like to keep every thing under the name of the chapter cuz for some reason my mind makes up the chapter names before the actual story. But what can I do, my mind works backwards. Must be the dislexia kicking in. ;) And sorry for any grammer or spelling areas, I'm not an English Major. I'm actually a math major, I know, shocking. xD**

I do not own Twilight

**_Ready_**

**_BPOV_**

_It was late when I got home. Renee was with Phil this weekend so I didn't have to worry about getting in trouble but I knew I should have been back sooner. I had some things I needed to pick up while my mom wasn't there and it had taken more time than I thought it would._

_I had just reached the porch steps when I heard something behind me. I turned around trying to see into the dark but there was nothing there. I turned back to the door and unlocked it. But as soon as I opened the door an inch I felt rap around me._

_I knew immediately who it was and the tears sprang to my eyes but I pushed them back. "I can't wait for tomorrow Princess." Jake whispered in my ears as he pushed me inside and locked the door behind him. It was the single sound that I wished I could never here again. Worse than nails screeching on a chalkboard or the pained cry of an animal._

_I struggled while he tried to lead me up the steps. Why I even bothered was beyond me. He turned me to face him and slapped me with a strong hand. I recoiled from the pain and the whimper I tried to keep in fell from my lips. Jake used my distraction to pull me the rest of the way up the stairs._

_I watched as he started opening doors until he found my room. He threw me inside and I fell to the floor right in front of my bed. Jake walked towards me, slamming the door behind him. His hard hands were around me wrist in the next second, his fingers piercing my skin to the point of pain._

_"I want you to remember me every night before you go to sleep."_

_He laid me down on my bed and started kissing my neck fiercely. For the second time since I first met him my body didn't go numb at his touch. I was fully awake for this experience I never wanted to relive. His hands started to move up my shirt and I flinched away from him. I saw the anger that sparked in his eyes and I cringed back._

_"Do I need to teach you another lesson, Princess." I closed my eyes and tried to find the numbness I needed, but I felt a sharp pain on my cheek instead. I opened my eyes to see Jake staring at me, hand ready to slap me again. "Answer me, Now!"_

_"No, no Jake I'm sorry." He smiled at my answer, that twisted evil smile._

_"That's better, now hold still, or it will just be worse." His hands started with my shirt, and stupid me I couldn't hold back my mouth._

_"Please, don't. Please no." My words were met by another slap from Jake. His hands moved faster as he started to remove my shirt._

_"Why can't you ever just be a good little girl, Isabella? You always make things difficult." He punctuated his words by ripping my shirt the rest of the way off and starting on my pants._

_"Stop I'll do anything, just stop." Unwanted tears started to fall down my face __when he made no move to halt his actions._

_This, my home, had been the last safe place I had left. The one place I could feel secure and not worry every minute I was there. But he was taking that away from me. Making it so every time I walked into my room I thought of him. Every time I walked up the street I would check behind me to see if he was there. And it didn't matter if he never was, I would still see him. The dark, cold eyes that seemed to hold only madness. Feel the burning touch that chilled me deeper than ice._

_I knew I would see these things, he knew it too, and it broke me further than he had already._

_But the scene changed from the one in my memory. I heard something from downstairs, something that sounded like footsteps. Jake didn't acknowledge it, I wasn't even sure he heard it; but I kept my eyes on the door, hoping someone would come._

_My heart beat faster in my chest when I saw who it was. The bronze hair was the dead give away but I felt it from the emerald green eyes that stared at me with anger glinting in them. He paused for a second, worry and uncertainty the dominant emotions. My cry was barely a whisper as I tried to get his attention. "Edward, help me. Please Edward."_

_All the uncertainty faded from his face when he looked at my tear stained face. He walked forward and grabbed Jake. I couldn't see what actually happened, it was like Jake just disappeared. But suddenly Edward was in front of me his hands tenderly around my waist._

_And in that moment I didn't care what I just happened, didn't remember that my clothes were ripped. Because Edward was holding me and I was in his arms. I felt safer than I had for so long. I wrapped my arms around his neck as silent tears continued to stream down my face._

_"I love you Edward."_

* * * * * * * * * *

I woke to a hand shaking my shoulder. It startled me and when I opened my eyes I couldn't hold in the gasp. Edward was leaning over me, his hand still restin_g _onmy shoulder, and his eyes were wide with concern. I couldn't tell what I had done to make the worry enter his eyes but I would wait for him to tell me.

I don't know what I was thinking. Probably not all there because of my dream but I don't know if that was it. But regardless, my arms reached forward and I wrapped them around his neck like I had in my dream. He was still for a second before his arms wrapped around my waist. I don't know how long it was that we sat like that but I felt the tears continue to fall down my cheeks as he held me.

I didn't know where this was coming from. I hadn't shed a tear in front of Jake but when Edward's there I fall apart. I just didn't understand it. But I also didn't care, he was there and that's all that mattered.

Suddenly I remembered we weren't alone in this room and my eyes shot up to look at the others, lying asleep in the same room. Edward fallowed my eyes as I looked over to see if his siblings were still asleep. He glanced at them for a moment before he pulled me up by the hands that were still around my waist.

After I was on my feet he held his finger to his lips and then motioned for me to follow him. He went to the back glass door and opened it quietly. Edward stood aside to let me through and after hesitating for a moment I went through the opening into the cool night.

I heard the door close silently behind me but I kept my eyes on the sleeping forest. Edward stood behind me, probably not sure what to say or waiting for me to speak first. Then his velvet voice broke the quite night, and it wasn't really what I expected. "Here, Bella." He whispered holding out a plain gray sweatshirt that he had just been wearing.

It wasn't until then that I realized that I was freezing. It was only early March so the night air still had a bite to it. At least it wasn't raining . . . yet. "Thank you." My voice was even quieter than his, reflecting all the tension I could feel in the air. I pulled on the sweatshirt before looking back over my shoulder to the glass wall and beyond that to my friends. "Are you sure none of them woke up?"

He laughed quietly before answering me. "Really? You seriously think they woke up. A bomb could go off and they wouldn't even twitch. Even Alice sleeps until the alarm goes off, which is usually me since I love tormenting them." His comment cut the tension that had built up and a laugh escaped my lips.

But the laugh quickly faded as I realized this was the time I would have to do it. I needed to tell him . . . but how? "Edward . . ." The words stuck in my throat as I tried to figure out how to tell him. How to tell him I wasn't only the person that he knew as his friend.

"Yes Bella?" The concern was back in his eyes, all laughter had left once I opened my mouth. I wish I could bring it back, I loved his laugh. It was like music, like lullaby. I wanted to see him smile again but I knew I had to tell him now if I ever wanted to do it.

"I need to tell you what happened . . . before I came here." I could see the worry in his eyes but, being Edward, he didn't say anything. Always patient and understanding. That was him, he never pushed you to do anything and always listened when you needed him to.

I went over to the porch swing so I could collect my thoughts and Edward followed. He sat down next to me, not quite touching but close. I watched the light from the moon play off his hands while I ordered my thought in my head.

"It doesn't matter what it is Bella. Nothing could change my opinion of you. I promise." It took me awhile but with his support I was able to keep going.

I told him how Jake had come to the school as a long term sub. How he had taken a 'special' interest in me. I started with mentioning how clueless I was the first time it had happened. That I didn't understand what he was doing when he asked me to stay after class and even after the door was locked until he actually started.

I saw his hands clench at that part so I didn't go into detail to much. I told him how Jake used to catch me wherever he could; after class, lunch, while I was in the hall. And when I tried to avoid him it would just be worse. I told him of how he had followed me home once when my mom wasn't there. And well . . . I didn't really elaborate on that, but his tense muscles told me he got the point.

He asked one question the entire time, and I could hear the anger in his voice. "The bruises, when I first saw them?" I didn't want to relive that specific day but I answered his question anyway.

"It was the Friday before I left. He saw me talking to one of the boys in class, because he asked me a question about the assignment, and Jake thought I was flirting with him. He got really made, telling me that I was 'only his' and no one else had the right to act that way with me. That was one of the weekends my mom came home real late so he took me to his house and 'taught me a lesson.' The bruises were only three days old when you saw them. He never knew I was leaving though. He didn't know until after I had left."

I continued on, telling him different things, explaining how I felt sometimes, and he sat there and listened to everything I told him. No matter how bad he listened to it all. After my story, the parts I could share with him at least, I told him something I would never tell anyone else. Only he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"He told me so many things. That I was useless, broken, dirty, a _whore_ . . ." I felt my voice crack though I couldn't quite hear it through the memories that flashed through my mind. "He said that my parents didn't love me and that no one would ever be able to love me. And for the longest time . . . I believed him." I was ashamed to admit it but it was true.

His hand came up and he put a shaky arm around my shoulder. I knew he was waiting for me to flinch away but I didn't, his presence was my comfort. All the anger faded out of his eyes as sadness replaced it. I was about to tell him not to be sad, that he had made my life better, when he took my face in his hands so I had to look into his eyes.

"Bella listen to me. Every word he ever told you is a lie. You are the most caring, sweet, smart, and _beautiful_ girl I have ever met. Don't let what that _bastard_," I had never heard Edward curse in even the smallest way and it surprised me, "said to you let you think other wise. Your father loves you, I can tell every time I see you look at you. And some day someones going to sweep you off your feet and love you like you deserve."

I looked into his emerald eyes as he said something I never thought he would. I gave him a small smile, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over. The same emotion that I had seen pass through his eyes so many times dominated the others. His eyes were scorching with the intensity of it and I had no idea what it could be.

Unless . . . No that was impossible. There was no way. But . . . maybe.

* * * * * * * * * * *

**_EPOV_**

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. _That sick bastard. _He was her teacher for Christ sakes. Granted it was only a substitute, but still a _teacher._ Kids are supposed to feel safe going to school and then there's this mental FUCKER who decides he wants to mess around with the students.

I mean I know Bella is the most gorgeous woman ever but to take advantage of a student is the sickest fucking shit I've ever heard of.

I looked into Bella's eyes, she was just so close it was hard to think about anything else. This girl had gone through hell and she was still living. Trying to get a normal life back, or whatever semblance of one she could find. He life would never be normal again. She would always flinch at the wrong touch, have nightmares when she saw the wrong things, and she would remember _him_ for the rest of her life. I knew this was something that would never just 'go away,' she would always be waiting for it to happen again.

But right now, as I looked into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, I could think of nothing but of my love for her. Call me a love sick teenager if you want but I knew the truth. I was in love with Isabella Swan and nothing and no one could ever change that. I could feel my love poor out to her just sitting there.

The words she had spoken in her dream came back to me. _I love you Edward._ Was it even possible that it could be true? _Could_ this beautiful woman next to me love me the way I loved her. I wasn't sure, but I needed to know.

"Bella, did you know you talked in your sleep?" My question caught her by surprise but I could see the faint blush warming her cheeks as she looked away, embarrassed. I laughed a little at her reaction.

"What did I say?" Her voice was quite and her cheeks were still red.

"Is that a yes?" I couldn't help teasing her, I wanted to lift some of the tension that still hovered over us.

"Yes. I am aware, my mom always teases me about it." She gave up with a sigh.

I laughed, I just couldn't help it but my thoughts sobered me up quickly. I needed to find a way to tell her what I had heard.

"Bella, do you remember what your dream was about?" I looked at her face and the color drained immediately and I felt bad for bringing it up again. But she nodded and looked up to my face again. "Do you remember the last part, right before you woke up?"

_The part where you told me you loved me._

He cheeks flamed again and her eyes were to the ground in the next second. I was about to bring her face back up to minebut I thought better of it and just waited for her answer. A few seconds later she gave one slow nod to the ground.

I wanted to come forth-right and say it right out but I didn't want to scare her so I kept to my round-about ways. "Did you mean what you said?" I could hear the uncertainty in my own voice and I'm guessing she did too because she looked up to meet my gaze.

"More than anything." Her voice was lower than a whisper. I almost didn't catch it, but she might not have wanted me too.

I couldn't deny the happiness I felt, even though I felt like throwing up every time I imagined the pain _he_ had caused her. She loved me and that was enough for me. I didn't care how long I would have to wait for her, I would only ever love her.

I hugged her closed to me, feeling her stiffen before she relaxed. I could smell her wonderful fragrance, stronger than ever before, strawberries and lavender. I couldn't help breathing in her perfect scent before whispering softly in her ear, "I love you, Bella." . . .

* * *

**Cliff Hanger. Yeah I know I suck but I got to give you a reason to want the next chapter. My vindictive mind, I no you hate it. LOL.**

**Aw, well. I'll grow out of it some day. And don't worry I'll update soon, promise.**

**Well, anyway, what did you think. Like I told some of you, I tried to keep it as real as possible, but I'm not sure. I don't think I quite nailed it. How about you tell me.**

**Next chapter I think I'm going to have Edward tell Bella about his past, plus the two friends gotta talk about their new found love. xD **

**I know I sound corny, but I'm having fun before I gotta finish my stupid homework. Wait, don't have any today. LOL. I think I had too much sugar, not that it does anything to me, fruit is more like it. Which I don't understand at all, I act crazy with a smoothie, but give me some chocolate and you won't even be able to tell. Okay, I'm going to stop talking about how weird I am. :D**

**So next chapter will be up, either at the end of the week or the start of next. But I don't know, depends on what happens. You never know what tomorrow holds. I know I totally stole that but I forgot from where so whatever.**

**Okay I'm just going to stop writing now. Sorry for my stupid AN.**

**Remember to review, because it makes me update faster.**

**Love you guys.**


	15. Truths

**Thanks to **Twilitr1604 xxbipolar7597139xx Kitasky123 Mistreated and Forgotten Ellie829 xxx-Sarah-xx IHateJacob Elven at Heart kaylamarie2012 HermioneLF marinelove PeaceLoveTwilight1995 sprinter1 Signkat SouthrnBelle** for the awesome reviews. 160 reviews!!!!! I'm gunna be a nerd for a second and say you guys are the coolest people eva.**

**_(A/N)_ So I finished this chapter a little earliers than I thought I would. Hey, what can I say. We lost power and I got bored. No really that's the truth. It just came back on so I gotta get it up before it goes off again and I lose the internet. So I'm gunna cut the AN shory and get this posted. xD Enjoy the chapter.**

I do not own Twilight

_**Truths**_

_**BPOV**_

_. . . "I love you Bella."_

What? Did he really just say that? My mind couldn't comprehend it. _He loved me?_ After all I had told him, he wasn't running away?

I didn't say anything, I was in too much shock. Edward pulled back from me to look at me with anxious eyes. "Bella? . . . Say something please." I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. I didn't know what to say, but I cleared my throat to speak.

"You love me?" I had to ask, I just wasn't sure if he just said it because I was talking in my sleep or because he actually meant it.

That same emotion I had seen so many times took over in his emerald eyes and the anxiousness dimmed. "Yes, Bella . . . I know it hasn't even been two months but I have loved you since the day I met you." He looked down and took my hands in his. A shaky laugh came through his lips. "You could call it love at first sight, I guess."

I don't really know what happened. It was like some mental switch turned on in my head and I wasn't able to control my moments anymore. All I know is that one second I was standing in front of him, staring in disbelief, ad the next I was throwing my arms around him.

When my brain caught up with the action I felt uneasy but Edward's presence stifled the uncertainty and brought a sense of rightness with it instead, like always. He hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around my waist, unsure if I would want that.

I didn't flinch away so he held me tighter. His touch was something I had never felt before. With Jake I had only had his rough caresses, the ones of possession. Where I had no choice if he held me or not, he did what he wanted without my permission.

But Edward was gentle, slow. Giving me a chance to refuse him before he put his arms around me. And he didn't do more than that, hold me that is. We sat there like that for longer than I thought before Edward broke the silence. He pulled my hands from his neck but kept them in both of his.

"Bella, I have to . . . want to tell you something." His eyes held determination as he kept them focused on his hands holding mine.

"What, Edward?" I was curious to know what he had to say that had him so keyed up.

"I want to tell you why I was adopted." He looked up to meet my eyes then. There was an old sadness in them I had never seen before. I slowly nodded my head to tell him to go ahead.

He looked uncomfortable at first and then his eyes met mine and he started talking . . .

* * * * * * * * * *

_**EPOV**_

I wasn't sure why I felt like I had to tell her. I guess my mind was just fucking messed up at the moment but whatever. I just had to tell her, the truth. It would be the first time I had ever told anyone, even counting the cops, the entire story. But she had trusted me and I trusted her more than anyone, including my family.

I had to look away from her as the memories came back, I didn't want her to see how vulnerable this made me. I wanted her to think I was as strong as she thought I was. So, I settled for looking into the woods that were still covered in shadows. I was quite for a few minutes, unsure how to start. How I could tell her without scaring her. She didn't need to have my nightmares too.

"About eight years ago, my mom died. It wasn't some freak accident or anything, or a car crash, she was beat to death." I could feel my anger break through when I thought of my mom that day, the blood. At least he had no chance of ever getting out.

"I guess it started before, but I found out when I was eight. Me and my mom were sitting around, just watching a movie. My dad came home a little late that night and he was yelling. I could see the worry in her eyes even before he came in the room. I don't really know what happened. One minute I was sitting with my mom laughing and the next I was watching my dad hit her."

I heard a gasp from Bella and took a quick look at her before I kept going, to see if it was too much. She looked back reassuringly, took one of my hands in hers, and whispered, "Go on."

I squeezed her hand in a silent thanks. With her encouragement I continued telling her about that first night. "She made me go to my room and stay there. When I heard my dad go to work the next morning I rushed into my mom's room. She looked normal, like nothing ever happened, like it was just another day. But then I got up close to her and I saw the bruises on her arms."

I brushed Bella's wrist with one of my fingers. It was the same spot where, seven weeks earlier, I had seen her bruises. The same ones as my mothers. The faint outline of someones hands clasped around her skin. Just the thought of someone hurting Bella like that brought the taste of bile to my mouth.

"It continued like that for the next two years. He would get mad and come home and start shouting. My mom always made me go to my room as soon as he came in, but I always so that first hit." My eyes closed as I tried to block the memories. I felt Bella's other hand on my back, soothing _me_, instead of the other way around. "I felt so helpless. I know I was just a kid, but I couldn't help thinking I could have helped her. She told me not to tell anyone because she said my dad would only get more mad.

"One day he went to far. She died in my arms and my dad didn't even notice. While he was busy trying to get her to 'wake up'" I let the disgust leak into my voice. "I grabbed the phone and dialed 911. The cops came and took my dad away, along with my mother's body. He was sentenced to a life sentence with no chance of release, and I was sent to child services.

"I never told anyone what really happened to my mom and dad, so no one but the police and the child services people knew about it. I don't even think Carlisle and Esme know. I just didn't want to be the kid who has a father in jail for killing his mom. I didn't want to be judged by what _he _did to her.

"The last words my mom said to me were to tell me that I was a good person, that she didn't want me to turn into my dad. But I could never hurt someone like my dad did. I would never be able to live with myself if I ever hurt someone I love. I'm not him and I'm glad he's stuck in prison for the rest of his life. Or else I would probably kill him and I don't really want to go to jail for him." I stopped to take a deep breath. I was getting off track, talking more to myself than getting to my point.

"Anyway, I do have a point here. I want you to know that I know what you went through. I know I wasn't the one on the receiving end of the abuse but I still witnessed it. I think I would have taken the hits if I could stop seeing her pain in my head though. And when I saw those bruises on your arm that first day, that pain came back. All I could think was _not again._ I don't want to have to watch another person I love go through that. I'll take all the physical pain in the world before I go through that again."

I spoke the rest of my words facing her again, holding her gaze with mine. "So, my point is this. Nothing is ever going to happen to you again Bella. As long as I'm still breathing I won't let anyone hurt you. No matter what, you will be safe while I'm here."

I saw her eyes glisten and reached my hand up to wipe away the single tear that fell from her eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * *

_**BPOV**_

I couldn't believe I was crying again. I had cried more in this one night than in the last six months. Edward wiped the tear away from my eye and gave me a small smile. I smiled back at him and then leaned against him as we both stared out across the yard, that was starting to get lighter in the dawn.

Edward and I kept to lighter topics after that. It didn't really matter what it was. We were just content to be sitting next to each other. Edward had one arm around my shoulder and it didn't make me feel even close to uncomfortable, it just felt _right._

I guess we stayed out there longer than we thought because Alice came out and I noticed it was a lot lighter. "What are you guys doing out here? Come on, Esme is making pancakes." We both laughed at her before getting up and going to eat breakfast with the others.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**_JPOV_**(du, du, dun)

_I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't._

I stared at the two figures sitting on the porch swing. I would recognize the girl from anywhere. With the log brown hair, pale skin, and small body. There wasn't a lot of girls that looked the same, so it couldn't just be a coincidence.

I looked to the right, at the boy beside her. He had his arm carelessly throw over her shoulder and was watching her face while she talked to him. They had been talking for hours but he still hadn't let go of her.

_Who did he think he was? Didn't he know it was _MY_ girl he was holding?_ I looked at him with disgust.

Here I was thinking she had just left because her mom had made her go when it wasn't even her mother's fault. It was his. He stole my girl from me. He tricked her to go with him.

I couldn't believe he had the nerve to touch her like that. I was the only one aloud to touch her.

He would pay for the mistake he made in messing with me. Mark my words, he will pay.

The sun was up by now and I watched as another girl came out and said something to them. A moment later they got up and followed her into the house. While she walked to the door the sun shone just right and my assumption was confirmed. It was her. MY Bella.

The door closed behind them and I backtracked through the trees. When I got to my car I got in quickly and sped away to put my car somewhere else for longterm. I was going to have to stay here for a while.

That boy was around and Bella's father was here so I couldn't just show up at her house, even if she would have liked that. I'm not stupid, I knew the law, and she was a minor. It didn't mean I was going to give up what we had, it just meant I had to be careful.

But no matter how long it took, I would get my Bella back. I would hold my princess in my arms again. I was going to have to teach that boy a lesson though, nobody makes a fool of me. He was going to learn what happened when people mess with me.

I pulled my car into an old trail area that looked like it hadn't been used in a while and then walked back to the road and towards Bella's house.

She would come home soon, and I would be there to watch over her. She didn't need to fear with me there to protect her.

And soon, we will be together again. I'll take her away and we'll find somewhere we can go alone. She would come, she'd do anything to make me happy.

But she was going to have to pay for the mistake in coming here with that boy, even if it wasn't her fault. _For_ _Love there is always a price you must pay._

* * *

**Damn, Jaky's back. Why the little fucker couldn't just stay away, oh wait I'm the one writing this aren't I. Sorry, my mental stubility is only so so when it get's late. Just imagine two year old with ice cream. xP Okay that's a fail to me.**

**So did you like it? Review so you can tell me what you think, xD Though I'm probably already to high on life for my own good, but aw well. It will wear off eventually and I can read your reviews to get it back up. Just remember, the more reviews, the more I feel like writting. Though I'll just post it no matter what. I like Updates, xD**

**Okay, some one really might want to stop me now. If you think I'm stupid and should stop writting now say stop . . . okay guess no one cares. So like I said our power went off and I got bored so I wrote this chapter. Wait I just realized that no one can say stop because I'm writting on something that no one can see. LOL. guess I'll just stop.**

**I'll have next update done soon.**

**Love you guys.**

**And thanks for putting up with my spastic mind. God only knows how my friends deal with it.**


	16. Feeling

**Thank you to **SouthrnBelle redfox816 cinnyshy xxx-Sarah-xx Twilightaddict471993 twilight-luver-88 AnythingTwilightMakesMeHappy Mistreated and Forgotten tiggerlover1971 Twilitr1604 kaylamarie2012 sprinter1 Ellie829 Signkat karlaknight21 Elven at Heart ** for the amazing reviews. I can't tell you guys enough how much your reviews mean to me.**

**_(A/N)_ So I finished the next chapter. Sorry it took a little longer than I wanted it to. I couldn't figure out how to get to some of the things I wanted to put in here. We're getting closer to the ending of this story but don't worry, I already have a sequel planned out for you guys ;) So I'll let you get to reading this chapter now. Hope you like it.**

I do not own Twilight

_**Feeling**_

_**BPOV**_

After everyone had finished their breakfast, we went back to the living room. The six of us spent the entire day just hanging out; watching movies, playing video games, and making fun of Emmett. _I think that was my favorite part._

The entire day I felt lighter. Like talking to Edward had taken a huge weight off my shoulders I didn't know I was carrying. I could laugh with my friends and not worry for once.

Throughout the day I stole glances at Edward while the others weren't looking. But every time I looked at him, he would catch me watching him and smile. I couldn't say I was embarrassed because I caught him doing the same thing. I was a little surprised none of the others caught it but I guess they aren't as observant as the pretend to be.

It was around 3 o'clock when Edward drove me home. I'm still not sure how he convinced Alice to let him drive me. It was nice to just be with Edward for a few minutes, alone.

When Edward pulled up to my house he got out and opened my door before I even I had time to unbuckle my seatbelt. He offered his hand to me and I took it with a smile. "Always the gentleman."

He laughed while he helped me out and then led me to the door. "Tell Alice thanks, okay, I had a lot of fun." I said, smiling at him.

I earned one of his crooked smiles in return. "I will." We stared at each other for a few minutes and right as he was about to speak I saw something move in the shadows around the woods. My eyes raked over the place I had seen it but there wasn't anything there. Edward followed my eyes and a confused look crossed his face. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I said uncertainty, "I just thought I saw something." I swept the woods with my eyes again before returning them to Edward's. "It was probably nothing." I tried to blow it off but like always he saw through me.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling." My eyes flickered to the trees and, as if to prove my point, a gust of cold wind blew my hair around my face.

"Do you want me to stay here until your dad gets home?" Charlie was currently at the reservation with his friend Billy so it could be a while before he got back.

"You really don't mind waiting?" I couldn't understand the bad feeling. All I saw was something moving. I might not have seen anything at all. It could have been anything, but that was probably why it made me nervous. It _could_ be anything.

"Bella, you know I don't. It just mean I get to spend more time with you." He took my hand and smiled.

It didn't matter what I was feeling, his smile made me feel safe. "Okay."

Edward stayed until about seven. I had convinced him to have dinner with me and Charlie when he got back since he was here anyway. He had already called his mom and dad to tell them he was staying at my house so they wouldn't worry.

On his way out Edward whispered and 'I love you' so Charlie couldn't here and kissed my forehead. I watched him drive away thinking about how stupid I had been. Making a big deal about something moving in the trees. I shook the stupid thoughts away; at least I got to spend time with Edward.

I still couldn't believe that he loved me like I loved him. The idea was just unbelievable.

I talked with Charlie a little about his day and he asked how the sleepover went. He laughed when I told him about beating Emmett at Guitar Hero. He had met all the Cullens over the last couple weeks and was never surprised to see any one of them over here, especially Edward and Alice. I could tell he was happy that I had made such good friends.

After I went upstairs to finish the little homework I had. Somewhere in the middle of it I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I knew my alarm was going off. I couldn't believe it. I had gone the entire night without dreaming. I could feel the smile on my face and it took me a few minutes to realize that my alarm was still on.

I quickly silenced it and went to get ready for school. I had breakfast and said goodbye to Charlie before going back upstairs and taking a shower and brushing my teeth. Once I was showered and dressed I grabbed my schoolbag and made sure I had everything before putting my phone in my pocket and walking to the steps.

Well, skip was more like it. I was still in the euphoric mood I was in when I woke up. I guess you could say, it doesn't take a lot to make me happy. I laughed at my random thinking and then felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I flipped it open and then looked to see who it was.

It was a text from Edward:

_Look outside._

A little confused, I did what he asked and my smile widened even more. Edward was leaning against his Volvo, which was parked on the curb in front of my house. He had a crooked smile spread across his face to match my own.

I quickly grabbed my keys from the keyring and went out the door. I looked up the house and walked over to Edward as quickly as I could without falling. When I got to him I stopped before questioning him. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I thought I would drive you to school, if you what that is . . ." He sounded a little nervous, like he thought I would say no. I nodded and he opened the passenger door with a smile.

He closed the door behind me and then walked around to get in the driver seat. "You seem happy today."

I looked at him with another big smile. "I am." He didn't question me further, he just smiled and started up the car. We talked a little while he drove us to school, mostly random stuff that came to our minds.

We reached the school and he parked in his usual spot next to Rosalie's convertible. He turned off the car but made no move to get out. His nervousness was back, I could see it in his eyes. "Are you alright Edward?" I could feel the confusion on my face.

He looked at me and then away, a light blush colored his cheeks. Usually it was me that blushed me so I was a little surprised that Edward was. "I hope I'm not overstepping a line or anything, I just have to ask." He looked back up at me, determination covering some of the nervousness. "Will you be my girlfriend Bella?"

The confusion was replaced with a smile. "Of course I will Edward." I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck to give him a hug. "I love you Edward." I felt a wave of confidence and gave him a peck on the cheek before a leaned back.

Edward's eyes were filled with surprise and joy along with relief and his smile was back in place. He got out of his car then and came around to open my door. I let him help me out of the car and he put his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him and we walked to class together.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**_JPOV_**

I was at Bella's new house when she arrived. I saw _that boy_ help her out of the car and walk her to the door. It was still light out so I backed further into the trees so no one would see me. It wasn't time for me to get Bella just yet. Her eyes came up just as I moved though and I'm sure she noticed.

But after a few minutes she stopped glancing at the woods and walked into the house with the boy. But I'm sure she knew I was here for her, we had a connection.

I couldn't believe she let the boy into her house while she was alone. I could feel my anger swell the moment he walked over the threshold. My body tensed and I almost ran to the house and knocked the door down. But I managed to restrain myself, I couldn't take her yet. _Just be patient, she will be yours soon._ I smiled to myself as I thought of our reunion.

Her father came home about three hours later but the boy still did not leave.

Finally the door opened and he stepped out of the house. Before going to his car, however, he turned around and kissed _my _girl. He's lucky it was just her forehead. I had to grab onto a near by tree to keep myself still.

She waited outside until his car had pulled away. I could see her smiling from here, but the smile was the fakest smile I had ever seen on her. _If he only knew._

After she had gone back into the house I left for the night. I made my way back to my car and closed my eyes though I didn't sleep.

It was early when I drove towards Bella's house. I parked my car just out of eyesight, but close enough where I would still be able to see when she was about to leave.

Around seven I saw the same car from last night pull up in front of Bella's house. A growl slid through my lips when _he _got out of the driver's seat and walked around to the passengers. I watched as he and Bella talked for a while and then got in the car.

I started my own and left just before them so I could get there before them. I parked a couple blocks away from the school and then walked the rest of the way. When I got to the edge of the trees next to the student parking lot and stopped. My anger flared at the sight I was met with.

The boy had one of his arms around Bella's waist. _MY Bella._ All I could think about was ripping his head off for touching my girl. He had no right to put a hand on her.

But I restrained myself. I wanted to have time to torture this son of a bitch before I killed him. I would make him pay for taking Bella from me. _He would pay . . ._

* * * * * * * * * * *

**_EPOV_**

"Why are they all staring?" Bella whispered while we sat in lunch together. The others hadn't got there yet so it was just us at the table.

"Because your so beautiful." I whispered back. She blushed bright red, making me laugh lightly.

"Please be serious." She said hiding her face behind her hair. I sighed and swept her hair back from her face.

"I am being serious but if you want a different answer, it's because you and me are together. I guess Edward Cullen actually having a girlfriend is hot gossip." I laughed at how stupid some people could be. "Just because I didn't like any of the tramps in this school they had all come up with the assumption that I was gay. Guess you set them straight."

She tried to hold back a laugh and failed. Emmett and Alice came up just then and looked over to me for an explanation but I just shook my head and laugh with Bella. "Bells, can you please tell us what's so funny? Your boyfriend is ignoring us." I scowled at Em and through my empty water bottle at him. "Hey."

Bella sobered up after a few seconds and answered Emmett's question. "We were discussing how people thought Edward was gay." She laughed again and Emmett and Alice did too.

"I remember when I started that rumor. Good times. Though Edward wrecking my car was a downer. But it was worth it." Emmett smiled and stared off into space, probably remembering me go ballistic on him.

"The only good thing that ever came out of that was Jessica stopped pestering me . . . Though she's probably going to start that again now." I could just see it. As soon as the little skank heard about me going out with Bella she would be all over me like she was when we first got here. I know both my moms taught me better than to be rude to a woman but come on, no means no.

"Where are Jazz and Rose by the way?" Bella asked, looking at Alice.

Alice had completely flipped out when she saw me and Bella together. She was jumping up and down and screaming so loud you could have heard her in Canada. The pixie really needs to stop drinking coffee in the morning.

"Their class is running late, they should be here any minute." As if on queue Jasper and Rosalie came over with their trays and sat down at our table.

"Hey guys." They said at the same time. Some times the twin thing really freaked me out. They were complete opposites but some how the telepathy thing still worked for them.

"You here what Mike is planning on doing yet?" Jasper said while looking at me and Bella.

I shook my head. "What's the idiot up to this time?"

"Dude, you really don't want to know. Just try steering clear of him for a while." I looked at Jasper confused but before I could ask I heard a nasal voice come up behind me.

"Hey Eddie." A shiver ran through my body and I turned around to see none other than Jessica Stanley. All I wanted to do was grab Bella and run away but my parents raised me better than that so I tried to be as polite as possible.

"Hello Jessica." I turned quickly to Bella with a frantic look on my face. She stifled a giggle but made no move to help me out.

Jessica came closer and rested a hand on my shoulder. "So, Eddie. I'm free on Friday, and I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place." I think she was trying to make her voice sound seductive but it just sounded gross. I held back the shudder and politely maneuvered out from under her hand.

"I'm sorry Jessica, but I have plans with my girlfriend on Friday. Maybe another time, or not." I winked at Bella and she couldn't hold back her laugh this time. I knew it was wrong to be so mean but I couldn't help it, the girl got on my nerves. I stood up and Bella followed. "We'll see you around Jessica. Oh and don't call me Eddie, it's Edward."

I put my arm around Bella's waist and we started walking out. I heard my family start laughing behind me and Jessica's huff as she walked away. We made it out of the cafeteria and Bella and I couldn't hold back our laughter any more. We walked over to our Biology class arm and arm not even bothering to contain our loud laughter.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**_BPOV_**

When we got to Biology we had stopped laughing but we were still smiling. We sat down in our seats at the back of the empty classroom and waited for the lecture to begin.

Mr. Banner got there before the other students and saw us in the back of the classroom talking. "Ah, there you are Mr. Cullen. The counselor wants to see you in her office. No, your not in trouble. You can leave your stuff here if you like, you should be back before class ends."

Edward sighed before he got up. He kissed my forehead quickly and whispered 'goodbye love' before exiting the class.

I sighed to myself. It was going to be a long class without Edward. I tried to pay attention but the lecture on cell anatomy wasn't holding my interest all that much. I ended up just drawing in my notebook the hole period.

When the bell rang at the end of class Edward still hadn't come back. I gathered up my stuff and his and decided to drop it off in his next class for him I turned to walk out the door when I saw Mike still standing there.

"Hey Bella." He had a wide smile stretching his face.

"Hi Mike." I walked towards the door but he blocked my way.

"Hold on, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay . . ." I felt a little uneasy being here alone with him. I really wished Edward was here.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out some time. Maybe this weekend?"

"Mike, I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry but I can't go out with you." I tried to move around him, but again he blocked my path. "Please move Mike." I tried to make my voice sound firm but my panic was slipping through. _This was not happening._

"Oh, come on Bella." He trailed a finger up my arm. "I know you want to." He smiled again and I almost felt sick.

I reached my hand up and smacked him hard. He staggered back a step before he regained his balance. Then he turned back to me. "You little bitch." He raised his hand but before it met my face another hand came out and stopped him.

I looked up and relief flooded through me. Edward twisted Mike's wrist so it was behind his back and I heard Mike hiss in pain. "If you know what's good for you, you will stay far away from Bella." His voice was menacing but I felt safe with him there. When Mike didn't answer Edward twisted his wrist more. "Did you hear me?"

"Okay, okay. Just let me go." Edward released his wrist and threw him towards the door.

"Now get out of here." Edward turned back to me after Mike ran out of the room. "Bella are you okay?" His voice was softer now, concern replacing the anger.

Instead of answering I threw my arms around his neck and whispered 'thank you' in his ears.

"Any time love. Do you think you can make it through class?" I could tell he was worried but his presence washed all thoughts of Mike from my mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got Emmett and Jasper in my next class. They'll take care of Mike if he comes near me." Edward sighed but walked me to class regardless. I was late but I told the teacher I had been finishing a test so he didn't say anything about it.

I played on Emmett's and Jasper's team during gym, we were playing tennis now, so I didn't have to do much. They started cracking up on the one time I had tried to hit the ball and the racket flew out of my hand and hit Mike. I couldn't help but laugh with them. _Paybacks a bitch._

After class was over Edward met me outside the gym and he led me to his car. When we got to the car I had a weird feeling, like someone was watching me. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I looked towards the woods and saw a movement like I had yesterday.

I felt a shiver go down my spine as I had the same bad feeling as last night. "Are you all right love." I came out of my thoughts to see that Edward had the door open for me and I was just standing there. I felt the blush rush to my cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I got into the car quickly and Edward was sitting next to me a moment later. The drive home was comfortable but I couldn't help the bad feeling that was still in my stomach.

Edward stay for dinner again. Mostly because he didn't want to leave, but he also claimed he was addicted to my cooking now. After he called Esme to let her know where he'd be we finished up our homework and watched some stupid show on TV until I started cooking.

Edward helped me cut up the ingredients but that was it. Alice had warned me not to let Edward help cook, apparently he almost burnt down the house making toast. I let him taste it while I was cooking though and he said it was really good.

He helped by setting the table and setting out the leftover salad from last night. And we were done by the time Charlie got home. We all ate together and talked about different things. It was nice that Charlie and Edward got along so well but I doubt he would feel the same if he found out we were dating.

Edward left a little later than yesterday. Charlie convinced him to stay for the game though Edward didn't really watch it all that much. He was texting me, while we were sitting next to each other I might add. But it was fun and it made the bad feeling I had go to the back of my mind.

After he left, however, the bad feeling I had settled into the forefront of my thoughts. I couldn't really explain it. It was like I knew something bad was going to happen soon. I tried to ignore it but that didn't work out as well as I was hoping it would. I slept a little uneasily that night. No dreams, but still no sleep.

* * *

**Well, what do you think. I wanted to show how Bella was getting stronger and I couldn't resist making a fool out of Mike. It was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Yes I have a vindictive mind, I am aware of this.**

**I hate Jessica too so I felt she got what was coming to her as well.**

**This is the longest chapter I have EVER written. It took forever so I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review, because I need my fix and you guys are the only ones who can give it to me. Plus the more reviews the longer my chapters are. If you don't believe me look at the first chap compared to this one. xD**

**Well I leave you guys here, don't worry I'll update as soon as I can.**

**There are only three days left of school so I'm going to have lots of time to write for you all ;D so my stories will come out faster.**

**Love you guys, and don't forget to review.**


	17. The Day

**Thanks to **Elven at Heart SouthrnBelle kaylamarie2012 Ellie829 HermioneLF Mistreated and Forgotten Twilightaddict471993 K-cullen13 Kitasky123 redfox816 Signkat aldoraspritelette AnythingTwilightMakesMeHappy** for all of your reviews to the last chapter. It means a lot to me.**

**_(A/N)_ So this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be but it's late and I wanted to give you guys an update before I passed out. Besides I got to the part I wanted to before the ending of the chapter. Hope you like it, enjoy.**

I do not own Twilight

**_The Day_**

**_BPOV_**

That week was one of the best in my life. The bad feeling I had whenever I was alone never went away but I had Edward with me most of the time. Plus I hadn't had any nightmares in all this time. People were still staring at the end of the week but we had officially scared Mike and Jessica away . . . for now.

It was Friday today and school had just ended. Alice and Rosalie were holding me hostage in my room with curling irons and make-up at the moment. _Note to self, never tell Rose and Ali when your going on a date._

I accidentally let it slip that Edward was taking me out tonight so it's my own fault I'm being tortured now. Alice was ecstatic for the chance to play Bella-Barbie though. "Ali, is this really necessary?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes but even a pushover like me probably wouldn't have fallen for it.

She glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes Bella, now hold still or I'll make you wear heels." Rose laughed when I crossed my own arms over my chest, giving up.

It took them three hours, _THREE HOURS_, before Alice was satisfied with the way I looked. I honestly didn't understand why it took her so long, I only took thirty minutes in the morning.

They dressed me in a midnight blue top that hung on one shoulder and dark-wash jeans. **(Link on Profile) **I had to admit I looked nice, but I still didn't understand why they were going through all the trouble. It's not like Edward hasn't seen me in my pj's already.

Just as Alice said I was ready I heard a knock at the door. A smile lit up my face and I said a quick 'goodbye' to Alice and Rose before getting the door for Edward.

* * * * * * * * * * *

**_EPOV_**

I knocked on Bella's door right at five-thirty. Charlie was working late tonight so Bella was alone, if you didn't count my adopted sisters that were probably torturing her right now. When I heard her coming down the stairs I smiled brightly with only the knowledge that she was coming.

Bella opened the door and I was knocked completely breathless. She was wearing a midnight blue shirt that hung from one shoulder and dark-blue jeans that clung to her small frame. I finally found my voice after a few minutes. "You look amazing Bella."

I heard laughing at the top of the stairs and looked over Bella's head to glare at my to annoying sisters. Bella laughed softly making me smile in response and then whispered a quiet 'thank you.'

I helped her out to my car and opened the door for her. Once I closed the door behind her I walked around to my side and started the car.

___________________________________________________________________

It took about twenty minutes for the hour ride up to Port Angeles. I knew Bella wasn't the biggest fan of my speed driving but I had an issue with driving slow. Bella smiled when I pulled into a parking space at La Bella Italia.

After I helped her out of the car we walked hand-in-hand to the restaurant. It was the off season for tourist so the restaurant was relatively quiet, though there was still quiet a lot of people.

I walked up to the hostess and asked for a table for two. After looking me up and down she gave an overly friendly smile. I rolled my eyes when she walked away and squeezed Bella's hand a little tighter in my own. The hostess brought us to a table in the middle of the crowd but I handed her a tip and asked for something quieter.

I wanted some time to be alone with Bella. Though we were alone almost every day before her dad came home from work. The girl was a little confused but had us follow her to the back part of the restaurant that was empty apart from an older couple in the back. I thanked her before she left and sat down across from Bella.

To say the night was one of the best in my life was an understatement. It started out ruff in the being when our first waiter started to hit on Bella and make her uncomfortable, but lets just say I took care of him. Other than that it was perfect. Me and Bella talked about stupid things, holding hands across the table. I felt even more comfortable with Bella than I did with my siblings that I had known for years.

She looked absolutely beautiful tonight. She always looked beautiful but I was going to have to thank Alice and Rose for tonight. Blue was going to be my favorite color on her for a long time.

When it was finally time to go I payed the bill and then led Bella out to my car.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**_BPOV_**

We reached Edward's car but he didn't open my door right away. I looked back to see if he was all right. His face was torn, like he wasn't sure about something. "You alright Edward?"

"Can I ask you something Bella?" He said, completely ignoring my question. His voice sounded anxious and I could see uncertainty in his eyes.

"Anything you want." I smiled, trying to ease his tension.

He smiled back and put one hand to my cheek. "Would you mind if . . . if I . . ." He took a deep breath before getting the rest of the sentence out. "If I kissed you?" He searched my eyes for an answer.

I smiled at him and nodded in response.

His crooked grin lit up his entire face. He put his other hand on my face and leaned his face down to mine. His eyes flashed up to meet mine, gaging my reaction, before he touched his lips to mine. Lightly at first, barely brushing them together, but then he put more pressure into the kiss.

It was the best thing I had ever felt, kissing Edward Cullen. It seemed like electricity was running through me to him like a live wire the entire time. I had never felt something like that before.

When he finally pulled back we were both smiling like mad. He leaned up slightly to place his lips to my forehead while he whispered a quiet, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said back before getting into the car.

He was around on the other side in no time and starting off down the road, holding my hand in his and smiling like crazy.

* * * * * * * * * * *

**_JPOV_**

I couldn't believe it. _He kissed her. He actually kissed her._ The moment he had put his lips on hers I had to leave. The anger pulsing through my system was making it impossible to think about not killing him. I needed to be patient though. Yes, he would pay for taking my girl away but I needed to be patient.

I wasn't stupid, if I did it in public I wouldn't have time to savor the torture. I had to get him alone to I could draw out his death, make him suffer more. I was currently racing down the street going 150mph.

I was going back to her house tonight. But tonight I was going to get her back. I would not stand by any longer waiting. I was going to have my girl back.

Her father wasn't there tonight so he wouldn't be able to stop me. Not like he could anyway.

I reached he door faster then possible. I didn't even bother to park my car away from the house, just settling for parking it across the street. Using the key that was hidden under the eave, I unlocked the house and went inside.

I couldn't wait until Bella got home. Today was the day. And my surprise was going to leave her speechless . . .

* * * * * * * * * * *

**_BPOV_**

Edward walked me up to the door when we got there. He kissed me again before turning around and telling me he would see me tomorrow. Right now I can't wait for tomorrow.

I unlocked the door but stayed outside until Edward drove around the corner. Before I went inside I noticed another car that was parked on the other side of the street from our house. It looked familiar but I couldn't place it. A shiver went up my spine but I pushed the feeling back. _I probably just saw it somewhere around town._

I went inside and locked the door behind me. I stopped at the kitchen first and saw we had a message on the answering machine. I went over to see who it was real quick. When I saw it was from Charlie I clicked the playback button and listened to his message.

"_Hey, Bells, it's me. I'm just calling to tell you that I went over to Billy's to watch __the game and I'm just going to stay here for the night. You can stay with the Cullens if you like. I'll be home tomorrow morning so leave a note if you're not going to be there. I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Love you."_

The message beeped when it ended and I erased it. I would have called Alice to see if she would be okay with me staying over but I didn't want to have to deal with telling her about mine and Edward's date just yet. So, instead I headed upstairs to go change into comfier cloths and get ready for bed.

I got to my room and clicked on the light. When the lights flashed on I was completely shocked with what I saw. There was pictures everywhere in my room. And not just any pictures, they were pictures of me and Edward every time we were alone. I could feel my breathing speed up as I walked towards the pile that was scattered across my bed.

There was one from the day I told him about Jake for the first time. When we had been on the porch with no one else around. There was some of the two of us at school holding hands by his car. But the most shocking one was of me and Edward kissing by his car. Something that had only just happened a half hour ago.

Messages were written all over the pictures. 'You are mine.' 'He will pay.' 'Dead.' Each time I read another my heart beat faster than the second before. I ran downstairs to make sure the doors were locked. I hit the bottom step at the same time a figure appeared on the doorstep.

I wheeled around and ran as fast as I could back up the stairs, falling twice in the process. I heard the door unlock behind me and as the door opened, I tried to make my footsteps lighter so whoever it was wouldn't hear me.

I made my way to my room and went straight to the closet. I didn't close the bedroom door behind me so it wouldn't be so obvious where I was. I scooted to the farthest reaches of my closet and prayed silently to myself. Adrenaline pulsed through my vein and my breathing was jagged.

I heard the footsteps downstairs and remembered my phone was still in my pocket. I fumbled in my pocket as I tried to pull it out and finally I pulled it out. I didn't have time to write a lone explanation so I just typed one word, 'help', before I sent it to Edward. Hopefully he would get it.

Just as the 'message sent' icon came on the screen I heard the squeak of one of the stairs. The footsteps came all the way up the stairs and turned down the hall towards my room. The voice that accompanied the footsteps was worse than any of my nightmares. It sent chills up my spine and made me want to cry. _But I wouldn't cry, not for him._

"I know you're in here Isabella. Time to come out and play, my sweet." The fear swelling in my chest was almost unbearable. My entire body was shaking and I was forced to put a fist in my mouth to keep from making noise. "Come out Isabella, and I won't hurt your little boyfriend."

I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips. _No, not Edward. He had nothing to do with this._ I could have screamed at the mistake I made by making a sound. "Ah, you're in the closet, my dear. That's not very creative."

I could hear the smile in his voice already. I closed my eyes as I heard his heavy footsteps walk over to my hiding place. I felt the door open beside me and my eyes looked up of their own accord. I felt the unshed tears behind my eyes when I looked into his dark ones.

My nightmare had finally come to life, he was standing over me, all six feet of him.

His eyes were cold and angry as he looked down at me. "Hello, Isabella. It's nice to see you again." I cried out in pain as he grabbed me by my arm, so tight that I knew there would be a bruise there for a long time. He didn't even flinch at the sound of my screams.

He threw my onto the bed and then was immediately over me holding down by my wrist with one hand and moving to unbutton my shirt with the other. I closed my eyes, trying to escape my living nightmare.

The only thing I could think about was Edward. Wondering if he got my note, if he was coming to rescue me now. The possibility was highly unlikely.

I wished this wasn't happening. That this was all a dream, and I would wake up tomorrow and none of this would have happened. I could tell Edward about it and he would comfort me and make sure I was all right . . .

But this wasn't a dream and I wasn't going to wake up from it. It was my life. One I had grown used to two months ago. But it was supposed to be the past now, this wasn't supposed to happen again.

But it was. And even if Edward was on his way, he was too late. Jake was already here.

* * *

**So what do you think. Jake is finally back for real. The creepy little stoker, taking pictures and breaking into her house. *shudder* Just the thought is enough to make me go check if all the doors are locked. JK, but seriously, how did you like it.**

**Yes I know it's short but I have issues about making updates and I wanted there to be more than just a chapter left.**

**We're coming to a close on this part of the story, but don't worry, I'm making a sequel xD Already got it all planned out and I'll have a chapter up a couple days after I finish this one, so stay tuned. God I sound like someone on a talk show. LOL.**

**Well, I gotta crash, hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't forget to review, because you know I love the love. lol.**

**Yes, I no I am incredibly weird, I've been told.**

**Love you guys, peace.**


	18. Hero

**Thanks to **redfox816 HermioneLF gypogirl95 123abc-harrypotter karlaknight21 kaylamarie2012 AnythingTwilightMakesMeHappy Mistreated and Forgotten FlowHeart Kitasky123 GODISAWESOME K-cullen13 Starofthenight819 aussiegodess Ellie829 sprinter1 Elven at Heart Twilitr1604 Signkat **for reviewing to this chapter. I can't belive you guys got over !200! reviews. Thank you so much.**

**_(A/N)_ We're getting close to the ending of the story and I just wanted to take a minute to thank all of you who have read the story and the 200 people who have this story on their favorites. It means a lot to know that you all like the story. So here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it.**

I do not own Twilight

**_Hero_**

**_EPOV_**

I drove home from Bella's house with a smile plastered on my face. Our date was perfect. Every day with her was perfect. And the kiss . . . there just wasn't words. I was flying higher than ever before in my temporary bliss. I wasn't driving my usual racing speed either; trying to prolong my return to reality.

I was about half way home when I felt a buzzing in my pocket. I took it out to see who it was from while I drove with one hand. I flipped it open when I saw it was a text from Bella; the smile widening on my lips. But it didn't last. The smile quickly faded as I read what Bella had written. For a second a thought my heart had stopped beating. Just one word and I was brought down from the layers of happiness that clouded my mind, and thrust back into the real world. One word was all it took to break my heart.

Help

My mind stopped for a second and then went into overdrive. I flipped my car around, the tires spinning out on the wet pavement, and sped off down the road towards Bella's house. The phone was to my ear, speed dial already punched in, by the time I had turned the car around.

The phone rang three times before the other line picked up, each time making my body tenser. "Hey, Eddie. You have-" I cut him off, too anxious to wait for him to pause.

"Listen Emmett. I need your help, Bella's in trouble." The sentence didn't even begin to describe what I knew was happening. I had my foot pressed on the gas but I still felt I wasn't going fast enough.

"What do you mean, Edward? I thought you were supposed to be with her." I could hear anger in his voice, which was probably directed at me. He loved Bella like she was his little sister and if anything happened he was going to blame me.

"I can't explain it right now Em. Just please help me." I paused for a moment but when he didn't interrupt I started speaking again, a little fast to understand it all. "I need you to get a hold of Chief Swan, tell him Bella needs help. And I need you and Jazz to get in the car and get over here as fast as you can."

"Edward, we're on our way but can you please tell me what's going on? Why aren't you with her already?" I heard him speaking away from the phone, probably to Jasper.

"I'm not with her because I was on my way home when she called," _Or texted, whatever, _"I didn't even know until I was half way home. I can't tell you everything right now because it's too long of a story. But I can tell you that Bella needs help."

There was a pause on the other end before I heard Emmett speak again. "Alright Edward, don't worry we're on our way."

The line went dead and I threw my phone on the passenger seat next to me. The next minute I pulled in front of Bella's door and slammed on the breaks. I heard the protest of rubber on pavement but ignored it and jumped out of the car the moment it stopped.

I ran as fast as I could to the door of her house. Even from her I could see it unlocked and open. When I reached the front steps I heard a cry from upstairs and my vision turned red . . .

* * * * * * * * * * *

**_EmPOV_**

Me and Jazz jumped into my Jeep as soon as we got Edward's phone call. Neither of us knew what was happening but if he needed us we were going to be there. I loved Bella like a sister and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to her.

But wasn't Edward supposed to be with her tonight. _I wish he would tell us what was going on. _"You get a hold of Charlie yet?" I looked over at Jazz who was still talking into his cell phone. He held up one finger and finished talking before hanging up and turning to me.

"Charlie already left the station. He told the guys there he was going over to one of his friends' places on the reservation but they don't have a number." I cursed under my breath. It would have been nice to have a cop around when there was something going on.

"Guess Eddie boy's just going to have to settle with us." I pressed down on the gas and shot off down the winding roads of Forks.

_Whoever thought of putting bends in roads should be shot. I mean come on, it's already bad enough that it never stops raining here. Why don't we add some sharp turns to make them even worse?_

But it didn't matter, whatever. Bella was in trouble and I was going to do all I could to help Edward get her out of it.

* * * * * * * * * * *

**_BPOV_**

Jake continued with the buttons on my shirt and Edward's face flashed across my mind. The vision of him gave me strength to fight. And though I knew it was probably useless, I fought.

I pushed Jake away and then crashed my foot against his chest. He looked a little breathless and surprised by my action but he had his composure back before I could make another move. "You little bitch." One hand moved to restrain my body while the other came up and hit me hard when he brought it back down.

A cry escaped my lips with the pain. He returned to trying to remove my close while he still had one had working on restraining my movements so I couldn't struggle anymore.

"Bella, you are mine. Whatever that boy said to you to make you think otherwise was a lie. You will always be mine Princess. No one will ever live you the same way I do." I struggled harder and he gave up trying to undress me for the moment.

Instead his hands moved to grab both my wrist. His grip was tight enough to leave bruises, which wasn't usual for him. Jake lifted my hands over my head and put his knees on either side of my waist so I couldn't move my lower body.

"Now listen here, Princess. You are all alone. There is no one here for you but me. If you don't hold still I'll just punish you and I wanted to save my energy for your precious little boyfriend." A wicked smile flashed across his face and my eyes opened wide with fear.

If there was anything worse than being here with Jake it was knowing that he wanted to hurt Edward. I couldn't let that happen, I wouldn't. I struggled against him harder even though it was impossible to move my lower body away from him. His eyes grew furious the second I started to move again.

"I told you to behave, Isabella!" He lifted one of his hands again and I closed my eyes, readying myself for the pain that was about to come. But it never did. The next thing I knew was Jake's weight was no longer on top of me and a loud crash sounded throughout my room.

* * * * * * * * * * *

**_JazzPOV_**

We were half way down the road to Bella's when I thought of something. "Should we call the police?" Emmett's brow furrowed as he thought about it.

"We don't really know what's going on. What are we supposed to say, 'our brother told us the chief's daughter is in trouble. Call the FBI.' It's not like we even know if they need the cops."

"Yeah, but what if it is that bad. Better safe than sorry." We could end up not calling the cops and get there to find a guy with a gun held up to Edward.

"You might be right." _Of course, I'm right. _"But I don't know."

"How about we just call them and if they came for no reason we can blame it on Edward." Emmett's face was still tense from not knowing what was happening but the ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

"Alright, Jazz. Give, 'em a call. We can blame everything on Eddie boy when they get there."

I smiled slightly before dialing 911. _Hopefully for no reason._

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**_EPOV_**

I crept up the stairs as quietly as I could, hearing sounds from up in Bella's room. The thought of him in her room made me sick to my stomach. I reached the top of the stairs almost silently and continued on down the hall. Her bedroom door was open and I could hear sounds coming from inside; someone talking.

I went to the door and the sight in front of me made my anger soar. The guy, I was assuming he was Jake, was straddling Bella's hips and holding her hands above her head. I could tell she was struggling against his grip but her efforts were wasted.

He was a big guy, between six and seven feet, and his arms were big. Though he was nothing compared to Emmett I could tell he was strong and Bella didn't have a chance against him.

I heard the end of his little speech as I walked silently into the room. "Now listen here, Princess. You are all alone. There is no one here for you but me. If you don't hold still I'll just punish you and I wanted to save my energy for your precious little boyfriend." I saw the fear flash in her eyes and then determination as she tried to kick herself away from him.

Jakes voice got louder when he resumed talking. "I told you to behave, Isabella!" He lifted his hand up to her. _Ah, hell no!_ Without thinking I jumped and slammed into Jake. There was a loud crash when he fell into Bella's desk and before he could move I punched him in the jaw.

I heard him moan in pain and his body fell limp. I moved away from him quickly, just wanting to be as far from him as possible. I immediately went over to Bella.

I looked her over to see how badly she was hurt. Her entire frame was shaking and silent tears slide down her face. There were red marks around her wrist and at the tops of her arms that were sure to develop into bruises. Her hair was messed up and part of her shirt was ripped, but other than that her cloths were still intact.

Bella looked up at me from where she was now sitting, her eyes were blank for a second and she stayed still except for the shaking. But in the next second she flung herself into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

The silent sobs rocked through her body as I tried to calm her with soothing words. "It's alright Bella, he's not going to hurt you. I'm right here." She nodded into my shoulder but the tears didn't stop. I looked over at Jake who was still knocked out for the moment and then started to pull Bella out of the room. "Come on Bells, come with me."

I brought her downstairs and started to head towards the kitchen to grab the phone when I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around to see Jake standing there, murderously angry. I pushed Bella behind my back so he would have to go through me first and an evil smile crossed his face.

"You will pay for trying to take my girl away from me boy." I tried not to let his words get to me, but him referring to Bella as _his_ girl was crossing a line. I pushed Bella back towards the door as he moved forward.

When I saw the front door over my shoulder I turned to Bella and whispered, "Run." She hesitated, looking from me to Jake. "Now." I said, my tone more urgent.

She turned her back and started to run. Jake moved towards her and tried to grab onto her but I slammed into him and he fell back towards the stairs. I saw anger in his eyes but when he looked at me I glimpsed humor as well.

He let his fist snap up and hit me in the eye. I staggered back for a second, stunned, before shaking it off and attacking Jake again. For every hit he got in I gave him one in return, but I could tell he had the upper hand. He sent a hard blow to my chest and the air flew out of my lungs. I fell back into the wall; trying to regain my breath.

"No!" The sound of her voice made both me and Jake look up. _No, she was supposed to leave. Please, no._ Jake looked at me with that same disgusting smile on his face before hitting my jaw one more time and turning to Bella.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**_BPOV_**

I knew it was stupid, I should have run when Edward told me to. But I couldn't leave him alone when I was the reason Jake was here. I watched them fight. I knew Edward was a good fighter; him, Emmett, and Jasper practiced on each other; but Jake was better.

I saw Jake hit Edward in the chest and he stumbled backwards. It looked like he was having trouble breathing right and Jake walked closer to hit him again. I couldn't hold back my denial, "No!" I wasn't aware that the sound came from me until both Edward and Jake looked over at me. I same horror in Edward's eyes but Jake started smiling.

I lifted his fist and snapped it back, hit Edward in the jaw one more time before starting towards me. Me feet moved me backwards regardless of the fact that it was hopeless. I wasn't getting away from him.

I turned and he grabbed me back by my hair. I scream but that only made me pull harder. "You will learn not to run from me Bella." He whispered close to my ear. The next thing I knew he was pulling my head back hard by the roots of my hair. I felt it when my head snapped back into the door-frame of the living room and my cry rang through the house.

The blow made my vision blurry and I could barely see Jake walking towards me again. I blinked my eyes trying to focus on him when Edward knocked him to the ground as well. Jake through Edward off and resumed they resumed fighting.

I looked around for anything that could help me. I saw Charlie's gun on the rack above me, something he didn't take with him a lot. I glanced at Edward and once again Jake was overpowering him. I pulled myself up as fast as I could through the haze I was fighting.

Once I was far enough to my feet I reached out and grabbed the weapon. I looked over at the two boys and watched Jake throw Edward to the ground. He had the same murderous look as when he came down the steps the first time. Edward had a hard look to his face; like he was thinking about something really hard.

I had to do this now. Before Edward gets hurt more than he already was. I aimed the gun to where it would count. I pulled the trigger and with a _bang_ that sounded throughout the house the bullet hit its target.

My vision went fussy after that. Everything coming in and out. I slid down the wall and felt Edward come over to my side. The last thing I heard before the darkness covered me was Edward's voice. "You're going to be alright Bella. I won't leave you."

His words calmed me enough for me to slip under without having to worry.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**_EPOV_**

I heard the shot go off. Heard the small gasp as it struck. But I didn't comprehend it all at first. I looked up at Jake who had a hand over one side of his chest. When he pulled it away I saw the blood. He looked down at it himself and then fell to the ground, a small laugh escaping his lips before he fell.

I looked over to where Bella was on the ground before. She was half standing against the wall with an expression of both shock and amazement. I felt a wave of pride wash through me as I looked at her before she fell back to the ground.

I rushed over to her and pulled her against me to support her weight. Her eyes were coming in and out of focus. I pulled her into my lap and cradled her head to my shoulder before whispering to her. "Everything is going to be all right Bella. It's over. He will never hurt you again." The ghost of a smile crossed over her lips and I smiled in return. _He couldn't hurt her anymore._ That was enough for me to be happy.

I don't know if she went unconscious or was just tired but I felt her head go limp against my shoulder. I was about to panic but a moment later I heard sirens and then cars pulling onto the street in front of her house. _Thank you Emmett and Jasper._

I pulled her closer to myself and whispered softly in her ear. "You're going to be alright Bella. I won't leave you."

The officers came in with guns held up as they entered the room. When they saw me with Bella and Jake lying flat on the ground they lowered them. One of them spotted the gun Bella still had in her hand and asked me to give it to him.

The other two went to check Jake and then carry him out when they found out he was dead. The last one talked to me, saying they had an ambulance outside and that they would take Bella to the hospital. "I'm not leaving her."

He kneeled down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I know son, but we got to get her fixed up. You've done a good job here but now you need to let the doctors check her out." I saw two EMT's come around the bend with a stretcher. I looked down at the unconscious girl in my arms and sighed.

They took Bella out of my arms and watched them place her on the stretcher. "Don't worry, we'll take care of her Edward. And you might want your dad to check you out too." Before I had a chance to answer another voice came from behind me.

"It's okay officer, we'll take him." The officer nodded and walked away as Emmett and Jasper came up to me. "Damn Eddie, you look like shit."

A strangled laugh came through my lips. "I know." I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I noticed when they sat down next to me and Emmett put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be all right Edward." I nodded at Jasper but I wasn't really listening to him. My thoughts were only for one person right now. I had to make sure she was okay and I wouldn't be able to think until I knew. _I just had to get to the hospital._

* * *

**So, a lot of switching in POVs but I hope you guys didn't get too confused.**

**How did you all like it? To be perfectly honest I wasn't too happy with the last part of EPOV but I couldn't think of how to put what I was thinking into words. But other than that I'm relatively happy with how it turned out.**

**I only have two more chapters planned for this story, so it's a bitter sweet time. On one hand it will be my first long story that I have completely finished xD but on the other I don't want to stop writing this one. Guess it's a good thing I'm doing a sequel. xD**

**SCHOOLS OUT!!!! xD finally, it seems like such a long time. Acctually it still feels like its March. This was the fasstest year ever.**

**So, good news, I get to write for you guys even more now. xD So, I gotta go now so I can update this for you guys. I'll get the next chapter up soon so hold tight.**

**Love you guys.**


	19. Hospital

**Special thanks to **osocurly Elven at Heart sprinter1 Sarah-Pattinson Hooliegirl96 AnythingTwilightMakesMeHappy kaylamarie2012 Mini-ish xxx-Sarah-xx SouthrnBelle HermioneLF Mistreated and Forgotten Twilightaddict471993 Kitasky123 K-cullen13 karlaknight21 Twilitr1604 GODISAWESOME Ellie829 nothing but a prayer redfox816 Signkat** for all the reviews. You have no idea how much it means to get such a great reponse from my story.**

**_(A/N)_ Soooo sorry for the wait guys. I had it all done and ready last night but then the document mangager shit wouldn't woke so I wasn't able to get it ready for update. And then Friday I was at a friends house so I couldn't woke on it then, and right after I got home I had to leave for a graduation party. My family got worried about me cause I was shaking from not being able to go on the computer. Talk about withdrawals. I know, lame excuses, but at least it's up now. Hope you enjoy the chapter, took forever to write.**

I do not own Twilight

**_Hospital_**

**_EPOV_**

Jasper drove me to the hospital while Em followed behind us. I was anxious the entire time I was in the car. As soon as Jasper stopped the car I was out and walking towards the doors.

But the movements made me dizzy and I almost fell three feet from the car. I should have saw it coming after getting a beating from Jake but my thoughts weren't exactly focused on my own health. Jazz had caught up to me by then so he saved me from doing a face plant on the pavement. Emmett came up beside us with a concerned look on his face.

"Take it easy, bro." I shook my head to clear it and let them help me through the hospital doors. My dad was waiting in the lobby for us when we got inside.

"What happened? The police wouldn't tell me . . ." he looked at me but right now really wasn't the time and I had other things on my mind so I ignored his question.

"Where's Bella? Is she okay?" If I didn't find out soon I was going to go insane. I needed to see her, to know she was going to be alright.

Carlisle sighed before answering me. "Bella's fine. There doesn't seem to be any permanent damage but . . ." He stopped looking away from me to the doors that led to a different part of the hospital.

"Carlisle, what is it? Please tell me." I grabbed the front of his shirt and looked him straight in the eyes. Mine were probably frantic, crazy; but I didn't really care at the moment.

He looked me over, worry sparking in his eyes and then tone. "Edward we really need to get you checked out. It looks like you got the crap beat out of you." I almost laughed because that is exactly what happened, but I couldn't seem to get the sound out.

"Not until I know what's going on. You have to tell me now." He seemed uncomfortable for a moment as he ordered his thoughts before he looked back at me and answered.

"The head wound she has wasn't deep, but she lost a lot of blood before she got here. As far as we can tell there isn't anything wrong with her except loss of blood and . . . well . . . a lot of bruises, maybe a concussion though we're not sure yet. But for some reason . . . she's just not waking up. We have her in the ICU ward now."

I turned away from him; to the doors he had been looking towards earlier. And sure enough, there was a sigh indicating that the ICU was through them. I let go of Carlisle and walked over to them quickly. Before I could get through them though someone grabbed my arm; Emmett.

"We understand that you want to make sure she's okay Edward. We do. But you need to tell us what happened first." He gripped my arm tightly so I couldn't get away and I looked around at my brothers and my father.

"I'll tell you everything, okay? I just need to see her first, just let me see her." Emmett's hand loosened on my arm and I didn't wait for an answer. I just left them standing there in the lobby while I went through the doors.

______________________________________________________________

It wasn't hard getting in the room since I was Carlisle's son. That and I was a witness to what had happened.

I walked into the room slowly. The only sound in the room was a heart monitor and her deep breathing. I stood at the side of the bed and stared at her still figure on the hospital bed. She looked so small and fragile laying there.

One of her arms was above the sheet that was covering her and I saw the bruises run up the length of it. Also, there was a red mark on her cheek in the shape of a hand. I couldn't quite make myself feel the anger; I was passed that now. He was dead and there was no longer someone to be angry with, except for myself.

I slipped into the chair by her bed and took her hand in mine. I leaned my forehead on the edge of the bed with her hand held tightly in both of mine. A tear slid down my face as I kissed her palm. "I love you Bella." I knew it was useless, that she couldn't hear me and it didn't matter if I said it, but I had to.

_Why didn't I stay with her until her father got home? Why did I leave her?_ I knew she'd be mad if she found out I was blaming myself for this but I couldn't help it. If I had been there the whole time this wouldn't have happened. I stopped the self pity before I drove myself mad. I just sat there, watching Bella. I didn't even notice the time passing.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**_CaPOV_**

After about an hour I went up to get Edward. He looked like shit when I got there. The cuts and bruises on his face coupled with the fact that he looked like he was burning when he looked at Bella didn't help the matter.

I walked slowly towards him and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move, it was like he didn't even notice me there. "Come on son." I pulled him up to his feet by his arm and started to lead him out of the didn't fight me this time, he just let himself be pulled out of the room.

I brought him to my office along with some bandages and other things I would need. There wasn't really a reason to take him to the exam room, his injuries weren't that extensive.

I made him sit in one of the chairs and then pulled the other so it was opposite of him. "I'm going to fix up some of you cuts now Edward. I need you to tell me what happened though. If it makes it easier I won't say anything to the others, okay?" He looked up at me for a second before he answered with a nod.

I went ahead and started cleaning out the cut that was over his eye first, while he began telling me what had happened. What he said was completely different from what I had thought.

He told me that Bella knew the guy, I think it was Jake, from Phoenix. He said that he had been Bella's teacher but he raped and abused her. The reason she came to Forks in the first place was to get away from him. But evidentially Jake had found out where her father's house was and come here. He told me Jake was about to rape her again before Edward got there but he hadn't been able to. The wound in Bella's head was from Jake smashing her head into the wall and the gash in Edwards forehead was from him punching him. He also said that Bella had been the one to shoot him.

A small smile appeared on his face at that, the first since he had got here. I was guessing it was because he was happy that Bella was finally safe.

I was filled with a newfound awe and respect for these to kids. Yes, Edward should have come to someone when he found out but that was his choice, both of there's. I was amazed that Bella had gone so long under this abuse and she was still the happy, loving girl we had come to know and love. And I was proud of my son, for being there for her; both when she needed comfort and when she needed help.

He was a brave young man to go and help her without any other thoughts and without anyone there with him. _He really loved this girl._ I smiled at my son after he had finished telling me everything and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be alright son." He looked up and I saw some of the worry fade from his eyes but not completely leave them.

"I hope so."

___________________________________________________________________

Bella still hadn't woken up. It had been about five days and nothing had changed. Every once in a while her heartbeat would give an irregular jump or her brainwaves would fluctuate but that was the extent of it.

Edward didn't change either. After he had finished with me he asked to go back to Bella. He hadn't left her alone for more than five minute since then. He ate and slept by her side and only left when he had to use the bathroom or change. Esme brought him new clothes every morning and talked to him a little each day, but he would never leave. We couldn't force him to go to school anyway because it was Spring Break so we didn't bother him.

I kept my promise to Edward though. I didn't tell any of the others what I knew, he said he wanted Bella to be able to. Not even Esme knew. Jasper and Emmett were frustrated when refused to explain everything until Bella woke up but they couldn't do anything about it; Edward's mind was set.

When Charlie got the news he had rushed over to the hospital to see Bella. He found Edward there and Edward explained what he had to me. Charlie was grateful that Edward had been there. He was fine with Edward staying in Bella's room and he was even happy when Edward told him that Bella was his girlfriend now.

But I was worried for Edward. We all were. His eyes seemed less alive than they were before. Like he was dead. I wasn't sure how he would be if Bella didn't wake up soon. _I pray she gets better. Soon._

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**_BPOV_**

When I woke I was extremely uncomfortable. I had that groggy feeling you get when you've been sleeping for a long time and there was lumpy pillows holding me up. Also my head felt like someone was hammering it on the inside. There excessive beeping noise I heard wasn't helping though.

I didn't open my eyes at first. My head hurt and I was just wishing the beeping would stop. I tried thinking about the last thing that had happened, but it didn't come right away. Suddenly, the night flew back to me. _Jake_.

I bolted straight up from where I was lying down and looked around me frantically. I heard the beeping noise accelerate while the memory came back. I looked to my right and saw someone's head snap up. I wasn't surprised to see it was Edward.

At first he was in shock and then a wide smile spread across his face and relief claimed his eyes. "Bella." He got up from the chair he was sitting in by the window and rushed over to my side. Before I could say anything he was there and the anxiety was slowly leaving me.

When I could finally speak the words were almost frantic. "What happened? What happened to Jake?" I had a lot more questions, but I wanted to know about Jake before anything else. I was still sitting up and Edward made me lay back before answering me.

He took one of my hands in both of his and then started to speak. "Don't worry Bella everything is alright. Jake's never going to hurt you again. He's dead." I looked into his eyes and they showed nothing but the truth. _Jake was dead. I didn't have to worry about him anymore._ My emotions were out of control. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

"Where are we?" I studied his face more and saw the damage Jake had done. "Are you okay?" I reached up with the hand he was holding and placed it gently over the cut on his eye so he knew what I meant.

He flinched a little at the contact but didn't pull away. Instead he took my hand and placed it on his cheek. "I'm fine, just a few scratches." I could tell he was toning it down for my benefit. "We're in the hospital right now." He closed his eyes and said something I almost didn't catch. "I thought you would never wake up."

The pain in his voice broke my heart. I'm the one that caused that pain. "How long have I been . . . out?"

"I think it's been about a week. You're lucky it's Spring Break." He laughed lightly but I could tell it was forced. "I'm glad you're okay." His smile was easier this time and I felt myself smile in return.

I was about to say more when the door opened and Carlisle stepped in. A smile stretched across his face when he saw me awake. "Well, Bella, you gave us quite the scare." He walked over to us, the smile still in place. "How do you feel?"

I looked over at Edward for a second before I answered his question; still smiling at Edward. "Absolutely perfect."

Edward smiled back and I think we sat there too long because Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention. I felt the blush color my cheeks but Carlisle and Edward just laughed. "Edward, I know you don't want to leave, but I need to talk to Bella for a few minutes. I promise I'll let you know as soon as I'm done."

He didn't look happy about it but instead of arguing like I thought he would he got up to leave without a scene. Before he left, however, he leaned down to kiss my forehead and whisper, "I love you." in my ear. The heart monitor went wild but neither of them commented on it.

I watched him go and then turned back to Carlisle. "So, how's your head feel?" He went over to the heart monitor to check it before coming over to me.

"It hurts but I've had worse." A dark expression crossed his face when he took in my words. He was about to ask me something else when I cut him off. "How's Edward?"

His expression lightened a little but I could see he was still going to ask me about before. "He's fine for the most part. He has a cut above his right eye and a black eye on the other. His ribs are pretty badly bruised, along with his jaw. But most of his injuries are minor and will heal in a couple weeks. It seems, you got the worst of it." He frowned at his last words before going back to what he was doing.

While he was telling me everything Carlisle ran his fingers over the wound on the back of my head, checking where it was most tender. When he was done with his examination he sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me. He seemed to be thinking over what he was saying.

"Bella, as your doctor, I can't freely talk about your predicament with anyone without your permission. So, with that said . . . I need to know how long this has been happening."

I looked away from him, to the blank hospital sheets. I knew this would be coming, sooner or later. "Didn't Edward tell you already?" He must have, he had to give his statement to the police and tell the doctors what had happened so they would know how to treat my injuries.

"He told me who the man was and what he did. He never went into details about it except for that last night. No one but myself, your father, and Edward know anything about what happened though. Edward wanted to wait until you were awake, so you had the decision."

I nodded. That seemed like Edward. He would never tell anyone else's story unless they said it was okay. "About six months before I came to Forks." I waited for the next question but the door opened again.

A nurse stepped in and looked from Carlisle to me before speaking. "Hello Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry to interrupt but Chief Swan just arrived. He heard Bella was awake, he wants to see her." Carlisle nodded and a minute after the nurse left Charlie came in.

"Oh, Bella. I was so worried. I'm so sorry." Charlie rushed into the room and came right to me. Neither of us never really expressed our emotions but it seemed the situation changed that.

"It's okay dad. I'm fine, really." After he hugged me he sat in the chair by my side and looked me in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" I looked away again, I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Would you like me to leave so you can talk to your father Bella?" Carlisle's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I quickly shoot my head. _It would be easier to tell them both at the same time._

"I couldn't. I know I should have but I just couldn't." I still hadn't looked up but I could feel their stares on me.

"Bella, I know I should be asking you what happened but I think you will tell me when you think it's the right time . . . But I need to ask you one question." He paused and I finally looked up at him.

"What is it?" He looked like he was trying to forget what he was about to say. Like he didn't believe it was true.

"Do you remember a boy named, Jacob Black? He was Billy's son. You used to hang out together down at La Push before you stopped coming up."

When I thought about it I vaguely remembered a young boy, young man, with dark hair and eyes from my childhood. The last time I saw him was one of the main reasons I had asked to visit with Charlie in California instead of Forks.

I had only been 14 at the time and he was 20, and despite the age difference we got along. We had always got together whenever Charlie and Billy did but that time it was different. The two of us were left at the house, because neither of us wanted to go fishing.

He seemed more . . . I don't really remember . . . but it's like he was more friendly than usual. I didn't understand why until it was almost time for Charlie to come back and he started telling me things that scared me just a little.

The last thing I heard out of his mouth before I ran out of the house and walked back to Charlie's was him saying, "Bella, I know you're a lot younger than me. But I love you. I have loved you for a while now and I will always love you." The way he looked at me then reminded me of the way Jake looked at me sometimes . . .

My breathing sped and my headache got worse when the realization hit me. Both Carlisle and Charlie tried to calm me down but it wasn't working. "Please tell me they're not the same person." I could barely hear my own voice.

Neither of them answered and I took that as a conformation that I was right. They stayed for a few minutes before leaving. Charlie whispered something on his way out. It sounded something like, "I'm sorry Bella. I know you two were friends, but I'm proud of you."

The door closed and I felt the tears on my cheeks. I had promised myself I would never cry because of him. But I was. I couldn't stop thinking that I had killed someone. The thought didn't bother me so much when I just thought of him as Jake, the guy who had abused me the whole time I knew him. But it was different when he was also Jacob, the kid I had grown up with and was friends with.

Yes, I had left because he scared me but I still remembered the times when we were little and would play games together. He was like the older brother that I only got to see once a year. And it was only in that last year that he didn't act like that brother anymore.

I felt a pare of arms around my shoulders and recognized them immediately. I quickly wiped my eyes before I looked up. He was right there, like every other time I needed him. He was always there. "Are you okay love?"

I laughed a little and then answered. "Yes, now that you're here everything is perfect." We both laughed at how cheesy it sounded.

He held my face in his for a moment before he leaned down to his me. The kiss was heated and passionate. Filled with all of our love for each other. It took away all the worry and pain and left me with happiness. I knew as long as he was here I would never be alone.

When the kiss ended I leaned my forehead against his. "I love you Edward." He smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much before kissing me lightly on the lips again.

"I love you too Bella. So much."

For that night I forgot about everything and just thought of Edward. The rest could wait for another day. I knew I needed to deal with the fact that I had killed someone by my own hand, even if it was for self-defense. Also, I knew I would never forget about those six months of my life that were my own personal hell.

But those things could wait until morning. Because tonight I just wanted to be with Edward.

_________________________________________________________________

They let me out of the hospital the next day though I had to take it easy for a while. Edward stayed with me. When I saw Alice she told me that Edward hadn't left the hospital for anything. It made me happy that he cared so much but I could only imagine the worry I caused him.

I told the others about what happened before I came to Forks that day as well. Edward had told me how he had refused to tell them until I was there. I was grateful for that; I wanted to be able to tell them myself.

When I was done telling them everything both Alice and Rosalie were crying. They both rushed over to me and whispered how sorry they were and wishing that it hadn't happened to me. Emmett and Jasper looked like they would have killed Jake if he wasn't already dead. I wouldn't have been surprised if Edward helped too.

It was a relief to finally be able to tell my friends. I didn't have any more secrets from them. I hated having to lie to them about something like that. They were a big support too. Having them there to talk to helped me a lot; more than they'll ever know.

But the biggest help was Edward. Whenever I would think about how Jake wasn't always like what he turned into he would remind me that he had changed. That he wasn't the boy that I had grown up with.

Charlie was happy with Edward too. He was a little upset that I hadn't told him we were together sooner but the fact that Edward had been there that night made up for it. I could tell that Charlie thought Edward was good for me and I couldn't have agreed more.

Edward was my light, my sun. I loved him more than anything else in my world. He was the only person I would ever love.

Forever and Always.

* * *

**OMG, only one chapter left. I'm kinda sad about that :( but I got that sequel to work on so not too sad.**

**How'd you like the chapter? You got a little Carlisle in there for those of you who like him ;)**

**Remember to review, because then I'll update soon which means I'll get working on the sequel sooner. xD**

**So I was up until 4a.m. last night. After sleeping from 3-5am the day before. It was fun. I went 48 hours once without sleep so that wasn't really a stretch but it was fun anyway. Me and my best friend always go noctunal over the summer so we don't have to do chores or leave the house and shit. It works pretty well becasue your parents take pitty on the fact that you haven't gone to sleep yet. Last year I waited until my dad left for work to go to sleep. I'd always go upstairs and talk to him before he left and shit. It wa fun. I was as white as paper after that summer. But I'm always white so it didn't surprise me. xD**

**Well, back to the story. Make sure you all review. I love to see your reviews, it inspires me. It would be like Wily Coyote catching the Road Runner=) The next chapter will be the Epilogue so get ready for that.**

**Before I go I want to thank all those people who have stuck through with me throughout the story. Thanks for just reading the story, even if you didn't review, I am exstatic that so many people have read it. I got ten times as much on this story in a week than I get for my others in a month. But they're all one shots so it doesn't really surprise me.**

**Well, that's it, I guess. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and son't forget to review.**

**Love you guys.**


	20. Epilogue

**Thanks to **redfox816 Elven at Heart Ellie829 Kitasky123 karlaknight21 PeaceLoveTwilight1995 K-cullen13 sprinter1 Mini-ish Signkat kaylamarie2012 tessaroo AnythingTwilightMakesMeHappy** for reviewing the last chapter. Your reviews are inspiring.**

**_(A/N)_ This is the last chapter in this story guys :( This chapter is short, I'm sorry for that, but it's the ending. It sets up the sequel so it's important but it's not my best. Sorry. I've been distracted. Sorry it took me awhile to update as well. Now I'm gunna stop saying sorry and let you read. Enjoy.**

I do not own Twilight

**_Epilogue:_**

**_BPOV (Five years later)_**

"Edward, can you please tell me where we are going." We were currently in his S60R. He traded in the C30 about two years ago because of the miles he had on it.

"You'll see love, just wait." He looked at me and smirked. Even after five years of being with him, his smile still stopped my heart.

It had been five years and we were still together. I couldn't believe my luck. I loved him more than anything in the world still and, surprisingly, he loved me the same way.

We both had graduated from Dartmouth about a year ago, I still think he bribed them to let me in. He had amazing grades all throughout high school, but mine weren't that great. The two of us moved back to Washington after collage because we wanted to be close to home, but we lived in Seattle.

Edward was currently in the process of getting his doctors license, he had a residency up in one of the Seattle hospitals. His hours were crazy so we didn't get to spend a whole lot of time together, but he finished the residency this coming December, so we would have more time with each other. I had a teaching job close by at a high school. I taught English and creative writing. I enjoyed it a lot and most of my kids were good. There were a few I could do without but most were well behaved.

Edward and I were living together but we weren't married yet. We were taking it slow. He meant more to me than my own life, but we wanted to get our carriers under way before we started a family.

Right now we were both on break, celebrating the end of the school year for me, and heading back to Forks to visit for awhile.

Charlie was married now. Him and Sue Clearwater tied the knot about three years back. They just clicked after Harry, Sue's late husband, died of a heart attack. She had to kids, Seth and Leah, so I, technically, wasn't an only child any more. The two were fun to be around, even if Leah was a little rude sometimes, and I was happy for Charlie.

I still thought of Forks as my refuge. My safe heaven. It had been five years, but some things are hard to forget. I closed my eyes as memories came back. It wasn't something I wanted to think about at the moment, and if I did Edward would be able to tell and he would feel guilty like always. You would think that after so much time he would stop blaming himself, but no.

Every time I had a nightmare and woke up screaming he would comfort me but I could tell he was also beating himself up. It wasn't as often as before but when it happened it happened. I wish I could stop those dreams just so I could stop worrying him.

Also, knowing Jake was also someone I knew before all of that was hard to forget. Every time I thought about the fact that I had killed that boy that I had grown up with I felt sick. Edward tried to tell me there was no other way and I knew he was right but there are just some things you wish you hadn't had to do. And that, for me, was one of them. But I don't regret it because if I didn't, I don't know if Edward would be here.

The trees passed by the car windows at an alarming rate. But I didn't really notice it. After so many years of driving with Edward, you get used to him always speeding. I chose to ignore it. After all, he was a good driver and he had never gotten a ticket. Though I don't understand how, the way he speeds.

I was a little annoyed, he wouldn't even give me a hint to where we were going. Plus, he had that silly grin on his face that just made me want to smile. "Fine." I turned away to look at the window.

Edward laughed but kept driving. A gasp slipped through my lips when he turned onto the dirt road at the end of Forks' 'highway' and I realized where we were going. I smile crept over my lips and I looked over at Edward. He was smiling to as he parked the car and slipped out to open my door.

He offered me his hand and I took it as I stepped out of his car. We walked over to the trees and headed in the opposite direction of the trail. Edward had to help me a little because I still couldn't walk but I enjoyed the walk. It took us awhile to get there but eventually we did.

Edward stepped aside so I could go first.

It was our meadow. The first time we had been here in God only knows how long. I missed this place.

I remembered the first time Edward brought me here. It was after everything happened with Jake. After I had told everyone and we were back at school. I was staying at the Cullen's house for the weekend and it was one of the days I had a dream.

Edward woke me up before the dream was over and asked me to come with him. He left a note for the others and then we left the house, still in our pj's. I didn't question him when we got in the car, I trusted him.

I got confused though, when he pulled up to the trail. He just said he wanted to take me somewhere. I followed him through the forest then like I just did today and we came to the meadow. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen, then and now.

Me and Edward were the only ones who knew about this place, it was like our own private sanctuary. We stayed there the whole day, not wanting to leave. But when it started to rain we had to leave. By the time we got back to his car we were both soaking wet but laughing. I remember when we got back and the others saw us soaked in our pj's they looked at us like we were crazy. But regardless we had fun and it distracted me, like he intended no doubt.

I turned around in the meadow taking in the June wildflowers that wee blooming all around us. It looked even more beautiful than the last time I saw it. I turned back around to Edward smiling. He smiled back and then stepped forward to take my hands.

Edward's smile was unclouded but I could tell he was nervous about something, which confused me a little. I was just about to ask him what was wrong when he started to speak.

"Isabella," The use of my full name shocked me a little, he never called me Isabella. He reached up and put his hand on my cheek. "Bella, I love you more than I can tell you. More than my own life. I can't believe I found you. You're the only girl for me and I want to be with you until the day I die." He slipped down on one knee and I gasped. "I've known you for five years and you can still surprise me. No matter what happens I am always going to love you. Even after death. Will you marry me?"

It was then that I noticed the ring he held in his hand. It was silver with an intricate pattern that wove around three diamonds that were on the ring. I couldn't breath for a moment.

I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward, but I was in shock. I already had my answer but I had to breath before I could answer him. Finally I was able to get the words through my lips.

I slipped onto my knees with him and threw my arms around his neck. "Yes, yes I'll marry you." Tears slid down my cheeks from how happy I was and I laughed at myself. "I love you Edward Cullen."

I leaned back to kiss him. The kiss was long and passionate and I never wanted it to end. But soon we had to take a breath so he pulled back. Edward unwrapped my left hand from his neck and brought it around in front of him. He slipped the ring onto my third finger and a smile lit up his face.

He looked back up at me. I felt the smile on my own face and the tears in my eyes. I loved him so much and he was all mine.

"I love you Bella. Forever. You are me entire life." He kissed me deeply again and I knew I would never be able to love someone like I loved him. He was my life. And I was his.

* * *

**So, its over. I'm kind of sad about that. But this is the first story I've completely finished thats longer than three chapters xD**

**I really hope you all liked the story.**

**I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, it means so much to me guys. And thank you to those who just read the story too. I'm glad you liked it enough to finish it. I think I'm most proud of this story oout of all of my others. I enjoyed writing it and I hoped you all enjoyed reading it. Oh, and thank you to those who read all the authors notes and dealt with my randomness, I know it goes a little far sometimes.**

**Please review. I want to know what you all think about the story.**

**I'll make sure I put up an announcement when I get the first chapter of the sequel up so watch for that.**

**So for the last time on this story, thank you all.**

**Love you guys.**


End file.
